Under Fire
by SouthernGals
Summary: 'You thought you knew the story... But you have no idea.' After the Cullen's left, Bella was destroyed. Soon after, Victoria found her, kidnapped, tortured, and changed her. but it wasn't enough. Raging fury consumed Victoria, and she wanted more. She wanted to find her mate ... And she needed Bella to do just that... But can the group help her... when they are under attack to?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: hey there! Thank you for taking the time to read under fire. Please go easy on us. Yes I said us. We are a southern gals duo! Constrictive criticism is welcome, but no flames please. Remember to review and keep an open mind.**

 **-SouthernGals**

* * *

The pain was unbearable. I had screamed out for help, but no one answered. Try as I might, I couldn't open my eyes to see anything. 'Is this how it feels to die?' I tried to think of something, anything, to take my mind off the burning sensation that engulfed me.

'Oh God, what's going to happen to Charlie? At least Renee had Phil to look after her, but Charlie is all alone.'

All of the sudden, I felt my heart pounding inside my chest as if it was trying to break free. It started pounding faster as the flames consuming me seemed to burn hotter, just as it seemed it all had to have reached its peak everything ceased. My heart, the pain, all seems to shut down. 'Well this is it. Might as well open my eyes to my new life.'

Now this was strange. I never would have thought that the afterlife would look like this. As I opened my eyes, all I saw was inside of a disintegrating tool shed. I was lying on the ground under chains that were hanging from a beam. I saw no trace of blood except for on the ground, which was covered with hay. 'What in the world?' As I closely inspected my body, I found that my clothes were torn in blood soaked. All around my wrists were ring scars. I looked up again and saw handcuffs on the chain, also covered with blood. I looked up and down my arms and noticed several crescent-shaped scars. 'What the hell?! No! I couldn't be!' I suddenly felt a burning my throat. instinctively I put my hand to where the pain was sure enough I felt another Crescent scar on my jugular 'dammit' I got up and in a flash I was outside on what seemed to be a mountain. the ache in my throat started to intensify and I know that if I didn't find an animal fast, I was going to do something that I would regret terribly.

I zipped down the mountain and found the forest at the bottom. I remembered what I had been told by the Cullens before they had left. I stood perfectly still, closed my eyes, and listen until I heard a rustle in the leaves about a quarter mile away. I open my eyes and smell the air. luckily it smells stronger than I imagined a deer would. I followed the scent to a mountain lion crouched in front of me trying to catch a deer. I took a giant leap on to the Predators back and broke its neck and immediately latching onto its throat. 10 long pools later I was shoving the carcass off of me as I instantly smelled a pack of young wolves just learning to hunt on their own. I strategically snapped all of their necks before going back and draining each of them one by one, until finally the thirst was bearable. just to finish off my hunger I took down a deer that crossed my path.

momentarily sated, I sat in a nearby pond to wash up pondering on whether or not I should go back home. after all Charlie was human and I was a newborn vampire. sure I seem to have my wits about me; but then again I haven't been near a human yet in this new life to know whether or not I would lose control. I decided to test myself this was September hunting season. the dawn was slowly approaching, so I searched until I smell the faint smell of gunpowder and deer urine. signaling that there was just a deer stand nearby I found the deer stand and climbed a nearby tree to await their arrival. just as the Sun started to peek over the mountains my thirst came back almost with a vengeance. that's when I saw the two hunters clad in Hunter's camouflage, walking right past me. I felt my eyes go back to pitch black in the burn in my throat intensify once again. I felt the need to feed on them. Slowly I started stalking them on a limb; as soon as I got to the edge Charlie face crossed my mind. I stopped in my tracks instantly.

'oh god Charlie what the hell am I doing come on Bella get it together!'

I jump down from the tree; being careful not to let the hunters hear the leaves crunch under my feet. I started towards forks.

* * *

'home.' just the thought made my dead heart we swell and emotions being high, the excitement was almost uncontrollable. doing a jig and giggle was not what I wanted at all at the moment.

the house smelled stale there were no sounds and no heartbeat inside. that was not what he would have me rushing in. it was the slight smell of old blood that faintly lingered inside the house. I checked my father's bedroom; praying that I wouldn't find him lifeless in his bed.

'good he's probably at work.' that's when I took an unnecessary breath of relief out of habit. I moved to make Charlie's bed as I had always done for him.

'this man is hopeless wait what's that?'

I found a red tinted stationery paper with a note written on it addressed to me. as I opened it I noticed a foreign scent in the room lingering around Charlie's musty Old Spice scent. the handwriting was clearly female.

hello Isabella,

by now I'm sure you already know that you're a vampire. you're so welcome darling! but please don't get too comfortable, because today is the first day of your own personal hell.

-signed your maker Victoria!

my hands shook shaking the paper wildly. an angry tormented scream forced its way past my lips as venom tears ran down my face and cheek and dropped onto the note. I couldn't understand why she insisted on tormenting me I was no longer with Edward I'm not his mate! the phone rang downstairs and I answered it expecting to hear my dad Charlie on the other end; but I was wrong.

"Isabella hello my child did you find the note I left for you?"

Victoria voice froze me completely. I wanted to say something but she cut me off.

"that doesn't matter but what does matter is… where is your father today?

Victoria chuckled on the other end and I snapped

"bitch! don't toy with me! stay the hell away from Charlie unless you want to find out exactly how sharp you made my teeth!"

I was proud at the fact I stood up to her showing no fear.

"well that is certainly no way to speak to your mother…"

I cut her off quick. 'hell no this bitch didn't!'

" you're not my damn mother! get that shit straight right the fuck now now! I'm going to put this in words you will understand, stay away from my family or I will kill you!"

as a sinister laugh had me glued to my spot. I wasn't joking, I was dead serious and she is laughing at me?! I was just about to scream out another promised threat when her laughing stopped.

"tisk tisk tisk. Isabella you are so naïve. it's too late for idle threats. charlie is with me. now listen close my pet, find Jasper Whitlock and kill him."

Victoria ordered and I felt the plastic on the phone in my hand begin to crack. I tried to regain some control.

"fuck you! I'll just kill you instead"

I said with a small growl. I felt an aching pain at the mention of this man's name. for a man that I have never heard of and didn't know from Adam the pain was intense enough to make me weak knees.

"fine…then say goodbye to Daddy."

I snarled loudly when I heard the pain cry Charlie let out on the other end who the hell was this Jasper Whitlock!

"fine I'll do it"

I told her with a growl.

"good I knew you would see it my way"

I stopped her before she could say anything else.

"put him on the phone I want to talk to him."

I told her still not showing her any fear.

"well I guess you've earned it you have 1 minute Isabella. I'm counting."

I heard shuffling as Charlie grabbed the phone and heard his labouring breath.

"Bella! Bella! don't listen to her she's a crazy woman!"he breathed.

"dad are you hurt? did she hurt you?" I said I tried to sound calm behind my panic but couldn't.

"not too bad I think. Bella what the heck is going on. this woman is…"

I cut him off

"she's a vampire dad and so am I thanks to her!" I growled a bit.

"Bella, I love you. if I die, I want you to know that and I'm proud of you baby girl. I don't care what you are." I can hear the tears in his voice and Love he was telling me of. I was scared no doubt; my father was telling me goodbye and his own way.

"I love you daddy I will come get you I promise I will. I…"

I wiped the venom from my eyes and cheek as my dad cut me off.

"no Bella stay away from here she will kill you…"

I heard him cry out from pain once again then Victoria is sickening voice came on the line.

"times up just remember one thing Isabella… the longer you take, the longer Charlie here stuffers."

the line disconnected and I felt the phone in my hands finally give under the pressure. white hot rage filled my chest then something snapped the chair in the kitchen quickly became a decorative lawn piece as I easily flung it out the kitchen window; followed shortly by the other three and the kitchen counter. I had not even noticed I was screaming wildly, but when Jake came barreling through the front door, I became still as a statue.

"Bella…" he started slowly.

"she's got him Jake! she has him and I don't even know where to start looking!" Jake brushed up to me and pulling me up into his arms. I held onto him feeling that if I let go he might just disappear as well. I don't think I could have survived it. No, I would have surely broke.

after the angry tears subsided Jake held me at arms length pushing the hair from my face to get a better look at me.

"Bella what the hell is going on?"

Jake was confused and he had all right to be pissed but not towards me. and he wasn't.

"it's a long story I don't really have time to explain it all…but Jake I need your help!" I was not above begging at this point.

"then give me the short story." Jake said, waiting patiently for my explanation.

"I don't remember everything. I woke up about 50 miles north of here in the mountains. after I figure out I was a vampire and then I came back home to find Charlie gone and this note on his bed."

I handed him the note and he read it in a flash. his face scrunched up in a sickening way before he covered his nose. no doubt recognizing there was a strange scent attached to the note.

"so that's the flaming bitch's. Name no doubt. Id recognize that stink anywhere."

I'm nodded in my head acknowledging the fact that he recognized the bitch.

"then she called the house and told me she had Charlie! Jake you should have heard her, she was toying with me! she told me she was going to kill Charlie if I didn't kill a man named Jasper Whitlock; I don't even know who's he is!" the pang of pain I felt at the mention of his name again was more excruciating than the others.

'what the hell is wrong with me!'

I thought as my hand came up to rub my chest and I continue to tell the story.

"Jake when I talk to Charlie, he was talking as if he knew he wasn't going to make it. Jake he was telling me goodbye…"

Charlie's voice came back to me as once again I remembered what he had told me. the thought that those words could quite possibly be the last ones he says to me brought fresh venom tears to my eyes.

"look Bella, the pack caught her scent heading south east towards Texas. I know its not much but its something, some kind of lead."

I'm nodded my head in thanks as Jake and I walked to the door parting ways. we promise to keep in touch and I headed toward Texas. I knew that I needed to find and kill this Jasper Whitlock no matter how much it hurts. so I followed the pool in my chest hoping; I could find and kill him if I run across him.

* * *

 **(A/N: thank you for reading! We hope you like it. It's a rough start but we are working hard to bring y'all a hell of a good story! Review please! We will post another update in a few days. So follow if ya like!)**

 **-SouthernGals**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: we want to thank all y'all awesome folks who are following and reviewing. And of course those favoriting our story. We sure do appreciate it, and also we want to apologize for the fact that this chapter is kind of short. we left it at a cliffy for y'all. we have some awesome stuff coming out in the third chapter which is going to be a really long chapter, promise. we'll make it extra long just for y'all.)**

 **-SouthernGals**

* * *

The pulll was different. I had never heard of something liske this. it wasn't bloodlust but it was just as powerful, and somewhat painful. on instinct I follow the direction that it was pulling, unknowing to where it led. It was as if a chain was wrapped around me and someone was yanking from the other end.

as I ran further, closer to where this feeling led. I noticed that the pain seemed to go down more and more, still just as powerful, but less urgent. I ran and ran for hours only to find myself in Houston, Texas by then I still felt the pull, but it wasn't yanking me anymore. now it was only an easy, slow, but still powerful tug. I was able to slow down and try to figure out where I was supposed to go. finally after about an hour of following this mysterious sensation, I came upon a foreign yet not so foreign scent, at an old seemingly familiar farmhouse. I know I had never been here before because I had never been in Texas, but yet I was getting a strange feeling of déjà vu.

I felt the chain pull me slightly toward the front porch of the house, so I followed and knocked on the door. I could hear three sets of feet shuffling around, three voices. two men and one was a woman. strangely I didn't feel any bloodlust.

'what in the world am I getting myself into these are in humans. Oh shit! maybe it's a trap from Victoria!'

just as I was about to hightail it out of there. I heard the woman's voice from somewhere upstairs.

"major someone is outside."

"it's not human." said one of the men. "I'll check it out." the second mans voice head home. it sounded so familiar to me but it sounded like an angel.

now I know vampires don't breathe, but I couldn't help it I stood on the porch staring at the door and hyperventilating. if my heart was still alive it would have been pounding uncontrollably. the door opened up and they're stood the most beautiful man I've ever seen. he was also one of the last people I ever thought I would see again. as soon as he open the door and I took one glance, I fell to my knees and all but before my knees hit the ground, this beautiful man had caught me in his arms. tingles shooting when his touch my body. he tilted my face up to look at his and I couldn't believe it this mysterious pull had led me back to this man one that I had always seen, but had never gotten the chance to know. the feeling was no longer painful and was not pulling me anymore. so this had to be where I was meant to be.

"Bella?" he asked breaking me of my trance and bringing me back to my train of thought. his golden eyes looked into my glowing crimson ones.

"j… ja…Jasper!?" I stuttered and disbelief. why would I get pulled to Jasper?

Jasper sweeps me into his arms, cradled me to his chest and carried me inside closing the door behind him. he carried me to a chair and sat me down tenderly.

" what are you doing here?" he eyed me up and down, no doubt taking in that I was now a vampire.

"I felt a tug in my chest that pulled me here."

"Jasper?" I looked up and saw a another man and a beautiful woman for standing on the stairwell. seeing this beautifully and angelic woman calling to Jasper flip the prime will switch, turning me Farrell. I jumped up and threw Jasper behind me, snarling at the dazzling beauty, who suprisingly seemed a threat to us.

Jasper touched my arm reassuringly then sent me a flood of calm to me as I visibly relaxed .Jasper slowly walked around to stand in front of me trying to speak to this woman.

"Charlotte."he addressed her.

'what the hell is wrong with me?!'

"who is this Jasper?" the beautiful vampire woman Charlotte asked never taking her eyes off of me.

"this is Bella…" he responded. "this was Edwards human girlfriend. the one that we left in Forks months ago…"

"speaking of!" I interrupted. I swing my arm back to quickly to be seen and punch Jasper square in the jaw. "asshole!"

"ow bella!" Jasper Yelp ass his head flew to wear my fist had landed. "what the hell?!"

"that's for leaving me! all of you!" I took an unnecessary calming breath. "okay, I'm better now."

"Char we need to talk. both of you come sit down." Jasper instructed the two vampires to come closer, still nursing his jaw.

"Bella," he turns to me. "what happened? we only left you a few months ago and we can see you come back as a vampire. How?"

so I started explaining the last 24 hours since just as I had with Jacob.

"I'm not entirely sure…" I began. "I was sitting in my room," I left out my depressed state. I didn't need their pity. "then the next thing I know, I felt like I was on fire. I couldn't open my eyes to see anything! suddenly my heart started pounding murderously in my chest. as I started screaming…the flames burned hotter. then everything stopped. So I open my eyes in a rotting tool shed.I noticed blood all over the place but not on my body." I took yet another unnecessary breath to steady myself. I noticed all of these scars all over me. then I noticed the blood lust, accompanied with the scar on my throat." I lifted my chin so that they could all see the bite. "I knew I had to get home, but decided to get my thirst under control first. so I hunted. while I was cleaning myself up a thought crossed my mind. I knew I was fully sated but charlie was human and I'm a newborn vampire. there was no way of knowing whether or not I could control myself around him. So I decided to test myself on some hunters first. I almost lost control… that is until Charlie's face popped inside my mind. I ran home to find Charlie's cruiser gone. Ran in the house and I made his bed and that is where I found this note." he read the note with in a second and it first he looked confused. "anyways I was explaining this all to Jacob, and when I told him that she had called me and told me I had to kill someone in exchange for my dad's life, my chest started searing in pain everytime I heard or said the strangers name. eventually the painful pull got so bad that I had to follow it, and that's how I got here."

all three Slowly leaned toward me with thoughtful expressions plastered on their faces. the other man finally spoke up for the first time.

"who was it she was wanting you to kill?"

"some man named Jasper Whitlock…" I responded. the trio all sat perfectly still. not saying a word. amusement and confusion engraved on their stone faces. after a long minute the man once again broke the silence.

"major this one's all yours!" he said as he threw his hands up instead of the answer I was hoping for. under his breath, I heard Jasper whisper to the man.

"thanks Peter such a great friend... fucker!" Jasper leans in closer to me as Peter and Charlotte moved to get closer. "Bella what all do you know about me? I know we never really got the chance to get to know each other but Edward and Alice had to have told you something about me." Jasper said slowly.

"well…" I tried to think back. "my human memories are kind of fuzzy. your name is Jasper Hale, you were a major in the Confederate Army when you were changed, and the woman that changed you kept you to train her newborn army. and you came to live with the Cullens with Alice…oh! and you seem to have the most trouble controlling your blood lust. why do you ask?"

Jasper glanced around the room to the others. the unspoken understanding between the three was more than I was capable, at the time to figure out on my own. turning back to me, Jasper reached his hand out and placed it on one of mine sending more butterfly tingles right up my arm.

JPOV:

I saw her shutter, and felt the adoration and her emotions. when I touched her hand a tingle shot into my chest at the feel of her skin on mine.

'what the hell is this?' I could not wrap my mind around the foreign feeling.

getting back to the problem at hand I decided to ask char about the feeling I had later . looking back to Bella her eyes silently begging for some form of help. she was like an emotional rollercoaster. I couldn't put my finger on her emotions. then out of nowhere I felt a quick but sharp smack right across my right cheek. 'what in hell!' then she yelled right in my ear.

"Jasper! Damn! you would think you're vampire hearing would have heard me calling you the last five minutes!" then her eyes changed she went soft and her face held worries. "please tell me if you know him I can't lose my dad…" she said as venom tears welled in her eyes.

'oh hell what is with women and tears... fuck! NO CRYING!'

"Bella you do know that rose and I are not really twins right? when I joined the Cullens with Alice, I took on roses last name so that it wouldn't show suspicion to the humans." recollection crossed Bella's face as she seem to realize something.

"oh yeah! I guess I forgot about that because the two of you look so similar…" then she scrunched her beautiful face up in confusion.

"what is your real name then?"

I mustered up the thickest southern accent that I could before responding then I sent her a small dose of call Energy.

"my name is major Jasper Whitlock ma'am…" I hadn't even had the chance to finish before Bella ripped my arm clean off! she came at me again and I could see murder in her eyes. her weapon of choice… wouldn't ya no it?! it was my fuckin arm! her first strategy was to show me what a true bitch slap was… I really should use more lotion, my rough hands hurt like a bitch! I felt the fire behind the blow instantly but before I could fixate on it, she threw me to the ground, face down with her knees dug into my back, fist full of my hair slamming my head into the ground, while whooping my ass. no you don't get it…she was literally whooping my ass… with my own damn arm! I twisted underneath bella sending her a few feet away from me as I stood up to rub my raw keister. I took a couple of slow easy steps torward her. seemingly defeated she dropped to the ground. then completely out of left field she was pissed.

* * *

 **(A/N: so how about that ass whooping guys?! we hope you all got a good laugh out of that just as good as we did, and don't worry there's more where that came from! next chapter should be up in a few days so feel free to leave some good ideas in the reviews! and we will be more than happy to pick from what y'all have in mind! thank y'all so much for reading, and once again don't forget to review guys! bye till next time!)**

 **-SouthernGals**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: all characters belong to Stephanie Meyers in every chapter. This is just a fan made story. Thank you all for all the follows and all the reviews. We greatly appreciate everything y'all have said. Remember the challenge and remember to keep reviewing. Y'all are all awesome!)**

(BPOV)

"My name... is major Jasper Whitlock ma'am."

I felt my anger spike at the confession, but my mind didn't actually register who had said the words. all I felt was white hot rage course throughout my entire body. as if by instinct to save my father, my body attacked all on its own.

the arm came off easily enough. I felt an overwhelming satisfaction of witnessing this man being beaten by his own limb. when my hazy mind finally came back into focus, he had twisted slightly making me fly back a few feet. the terrible pain in my chest burned its way to my head and I dropped to my knees. he had a strong look of relief on his face while I was momentarily down.

'oh so he thinks that this is over? Ha!'

anger flooded me again and I swung his arm upward like a bat as hard as I could, and saw the arm connect with his down south brain.

'score one for me!'

I watched him drop to the ground in front of me so fast that he seemed to be a piece of furniture. he gasped silently and continuously for what seems like hours. I stiffled my laughter from seeing his cheeks puff out like a gorilla, and never once did he drop his remaining hand from the front of his pants. when he finally regained use of his vocal cords, he damn near busted out every window in the house.

"ffffffuuuuuuucccckkkk!" a slight whimper trailed after the scream; an evil look was shot at us.

"Peter! Peter! I need you dude!"

Peter was knelt down beside him in an instant.

"what do you need man?" Peter asked sympathetically. Jasper looked at Charlotte and me.

"go upstairs ladies…" he whispered. we did as he requested. though we couldn't see anything, our vampire hearing allowed us to eavesdrop on what transpired. after a moment of grunts and whispers, Jasper finally spoke.

"is my dick still there!?" I could only imagine the look on Peter's face. I myself could hardly contain myself. I snuck a glance at Charlotte. I saw that she was about to lose it. she had her lips pressed together tightly as she wrapped her arms around her stomach and hunched over.

"it's hanging by a thread…" Peter responded. Charlotte and I busted out laughing so hard that the entire house shook. we couldn't help ourselves; hearing those to quote a cowboy movie; whether intentional or not, was too much.

"Charlotte! Bella!" Peters voice rang loud and clear as we tried and failed to compose ourselves. we held onto each other for support and made our way downstairs. both Peter and Jasper watched us and patiently waited for our uncontrollable laughter to die off. 20 minutes later it had all left our system.

"ahhhh…" Charlotte sighed. "okay we're done." I added. Peter helped Jasper to his feet and into a chair. Jasper's hand still not moving from his crotch.

"sit!" Peter instructed. we did as we were told.

"what did the two of you find so hilarious?!" he was genuinely curious. I answered with another question.

"what made you two quote a cowboy movie?"

Jasper and Peter looked at each other then back at me and Charlotte.

"what are you talking about Bella?" Jasper asked. this time it was Charlotte and I who looked at each other but, with bewilderment.

"we live in Texas, and you don't even realize that you just quoted 8 seconds?" Charlotte chastised "tsk tsk…" she moved to a television set and pushed play, then fast forward on the DVD player.

"so you just happen to have 8 seconds and the DVD player?" I asked amused.

"it's one of my favorite movies." she responded as she pressed play.

we all watched as lane frost got trampled by the bull, and Jasper and Peter subconsciously grunted and twitched in sympathy as the quoted scene came on. Charlotte and I returned a glance to each other before returning our gaze to the guys.

"is my dick still there?" lane frost asked.

"it's hanging by a thread" answered tuff hedeman. Charlotte stopped the movie right there, as I move to pick up jaspers removed arm and returned it to him. the men looked at each other and grunted a bit.

"we all need to talk; but first I need to hunt to replace all of this lost venom." Jasper announced. we all agreed that we could use one hunt so we took off to the nearest forest.

it was already dark so we didn't risk exposure it was for the best. Jasper was considerably slower anyway, because of the ass whooping he and his family jewels had received.

after we took down a couple of deer and Bobcats each, we washed our arms hands and face in a stream on the way back to the farmhouse. no sooner had we walked in the house and got situated, Alice Cullen walked in right behind us; and stops in her tracks.

"Bella?!" Alice screamed. "what the… how are you a vampire?" Jasper, Peter, Charlotte, and I all exchanged a fleeting look; then responded in unison.

"Victoria." Alice straightened her posture and stuck her nose in the air before responding with.. "oh, well its nice to see you anyway."

'princess much! nice to see you too.' all of the sudden my eardrums were just about ruptured because…

"jazzy Pooh!" Her pixie voice was worse than nails on a chalkboard. "I've missed you darling!" she scurried to Jasper hanging and kissing all over him as she lept up we all saw it coming; though Peter and Jasper were the only ones who attempted to stop her. jasper "no no no no no no no no no!" at the same time as Peters "ahahahahahaah!" made for one giant mess of gibberish. she plopped down on Jasper's lap and again he let out a mangled scream. "shiiiiiiiitttttt!" Peter chuckled and Jasper gave him the evil eye from hell. the agony and anger and Jasper's voice was clear as he asked.

"Peter you think that's funny!?" at the moment Peter fell to the ground in the fetal position cradling his own family jewels.

"how's that for funny?! is that funny Peter?! Hows your peter feel now peter?! Huh! how's that! feel don't feel too good to have someone hit a home run with your nutsacks, then have someone else jump on them does it?!" all the while Peter still clutching his package rolling back and forth on his back, screaming in agony, begging Jasper to have mercy.

"okay stop! Please! Please! Please! Stop! its not funny man, promise! I'm sorry jazz, it fucking' hurts!" Jasper finally stop torturing Peter and looked at a visibly confused Alice.

"Ali.. my love." I winced at his words; my hands once again making its way to my chest. "baby you're going to have to get up." Jasper said slightly shoving Alice off of his lap and sighing in relief. "what the hell Jasper! you have never pushed me away…" she placed her hands over her mouth and a prissy way. "are… are you seeing someone else?" she let her lower lip quiver a bit and I saw Jasper begin to explain but she stopped him. and had all four of us covering our ears and she let out a shrill scream stomping her feet like a two year old. SMACK! Jasper grabbed the side of his face as his head turned with the impact; making me tense, staring holes into her back.

"who is she!?" she tapped her foot impatiently. "well im waiting! Who! The! Hell! Is! She!" she punctuated each word with more hits to his face. that was it. I watched as she reared back her hand again, but before she could make contact, I was in front of her. she landed to the floor in a heap and her hand was in my hand. removed from the wrist.

"hit him again…" I snarled for added effect. "and I'll ground your damn hands into dust!" I said throwing the hand in her hideously contorted face. I guess she just didn't know when to quit because she jumped up from the floor right in front of me, but before anything could transpire between the two of us, Jasper grabbed me from behind and Charlotte grab jealous ass.

"ok so we all need to calm down, because there's something that needs to be discussed… right now." Charlotte said.

Peter picked himself up off the floor and made his way over to where Charlotte was seated.

"ok now, let me make something clear to everyone." said Peter eyeing alice down then meeting the eyes of the rest of us.

"ain't no one gonna to be pitchin' a fit yall understand?" we all nodded in agreement. "all right now… Charlotte tell em'."

"okay… so you all know; besides Bella that I can see the bonds between others." I cut in before she could finish.

" like relationships?" I asked and she nodded in acknowledgement.

"yes Bella, and you said that you felt pain when you were told to kill Jasper…" I was hit with an angry expression.

"she tried to kill Jasper!?" Alice asked while eyeing me down.

"sit down!" Peter barked at her. plopping her ass back to the chair, she huffed and got silent.

"will truth is that Jasper and you have a really close bonds. one that is strong and can never be broken. Bella Jasper you to our mates."

that's when shit hit the fan.

"what the ffuck do you mean they are mates!? jasper is my mate! I have seen it!" alice wailed.

"you haven't seen anything you twit! Yes, I can see you have love for Jasper but the bond that is the strongest is the one you have with security! he is a fighter and a damn good one, so you have pretty much been using him. so shut the hell up!" Charlotte countered making Alice fume with fury.

"listen here Skeletor, I know what you're thinking, and you lay one finger on my mate; I will snap you in half and use your rib cage as a xylophone!" Peter said when he saw the attack fueling up in Alice's eyes. "but I can't say nothin for my brothers girl…" he added in with a smirk. no doubt trying to ruffle her feathers at the smart ass comment. and it did to. her face scrunched up into one of pure rage.

"I am his girl fucktard! why are you two so quiet?!" she turned a Jasper and I. "aren't you going to set them straight Jasper?!" I just shrugged my shoulders there was no need to get in an argument. this explains a lot. jasper sighed at Alice's question.

"Alice I'm not saying anything because char was not lying… but I'm still with you babe. don't worry your pretty little head bella may be my mate but I love you, Ali." he walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. "now smooth your fur." he smirks sexually at her and I could practically smell the arousal rolling off of her.

the pain in my chest intensified as a small tear rolled down my cheek dripping from my chin. I didn't feel any love for him, besides that of really close friends. so it was completely beyond me why it hurts so much. I still there quietly as they embraced each other, when all I wanted to do was rip her face off. then as if knowing my pain Jasper moved away from the now lust filled pixie girl.

"ok we need to discuss the problem with Charlie. Bella being my mate; she couldn't have been able to kill me even if she had wanted to… and she did." Jasper said while rubbing his own chest.

'so he had felt something'

"we need a fool proof plan." he finished. Peter nodded in agreement.

"tell me about Victoria." Peter said I thought for a second, then shook my head with a sigh.

" I'm sorry Peter, I don't remember. all I see is bright red hair and crimson eyes, but that's as far as I can remember…"

"it's alright darlin', I can help you/ I know what happen." Jasper stroked my cheek then turn to Peter.

"we met them when the family was playing baseball in the clearing. Edward had invited Bella to watch. we didn't see any harm in it; we all knew we wouldn't hurt her and she would be safe. around the middle of the game they showed up. there were three of them. Laurent, James, and Victoria. James instantly took a liking to Bella. he wouldnt take no for an answer and proceeded to hunt her down. he caught her too, and before we got there he had bitten on her wrist." he reached down running his fingers over the scar on my wrist. "I was the one who ripped him limb from limb. I took great pleasure in it too, but the fucker had a mate with a wicked vendetta. Victoria she was trying to get to Bella, but was unable to with us there. when we left, we were sure she would be safe with the pack, but we were wrong." Jasper finished. the look on Peter's face was unsettling. he knew something but what it was we didn't know; then we heard him cursing under his breath.

"Peter what's on your mind?" Jasper asked, noticing the distress he was in.

"I know her." he said.

we all looked at him questioningly.

"what do you mean you know her?" Charlotte asked him. Sighing, he sat back down beside Charlotte again; looking her in the eyes.

"it was a long time ago." he looked us all in the eyes. "but Jasper she served on Maria's army with us. she was on a different camp then us, but she was there. for 20 years we were lovers. we were both unmated at the time, so we used each other. when I escaped she came with me. shortly after, I found char. and then we returned for you. I have not seen her in 20 years." Peter finished his story then sighed again. "I think I might be able to help find her. I know the way she thinks." he finished.

right before we were going to start planning, my phone dinged in my pocket. pulling it out; the door knocked and char got up to answer it. I looked down at my phone and saw a number I didn't recognize.

"what the hell?"

 **(A/N: remember to review guys. And good ideas are always welcome. Thank y'all! REVIEW PLEASE! )**


	4. Chapter 4

***A/N: Hey guys! We are SOOO sorry for the late update. For the last few days, both of us Southern Gals have had a bad case of writers block. But we finally have this chapter finished and we are working on the 5th chapter now. Please don't give up on us. Lol. Updates will become more regular again! Remember to review! -Southern_Gals***

{Charlie's POV}

The smell from this place was chokingly repugnant. It smelled of rotting food and flesh. I had no doubt that most of it came from me. I don't know how long I had been here. Days, weeks, months? I never got to see the sun anymore, or any kind of light anymore as a matter of fact.  
Everything was dark. The only kind of interaction I got from the outside world was when SHE came.

My stomach growled emphatically. I couldn't tell you when the last time I ate was. I was starting to get used to the sound of my stomach. It turned out to be the only comfort I had, though I can't really explain why. Maybe it's because it's the only reminder of the fact that I'm alive and not in Hell. I had tried countless times to try and feel my way to the town food that I knew would ease the ache in my stomach, even if for a moment, but I could never find it. Maybe it was another way of tormenting me; pouring the food to ever I could smell it, but never actually have it. 'Stupid bitch.'

I heard the door open upstairs, then slam loudly. The she-bitch was back. I knew what she was, so I knew she could see me, even in this darkness. I had taken to placing a permanent 'fuck you' face on, special order and delivery, with the finger on my only good hand just for her. You see, right about now is when I would like to be cursing her like the filth she is, but she never liked the way I talked to her; said it was rude to talk to a lady like that, and so she broke my jaw. So now I just stick to the face and hand. 'Lady my ass. Bitch.'

"Hello, Mr. Swan..." Victoria started, but I kept my face firmly in place.

"Fwuck yu!" I hardly the words out right, but knew that she understood the jumble.

"Tongue still sharp as ever, I see." I grunted as she grabbed my broken jaw in a vice-grip as she spoke. "Do you happen to know what your daughter is doing at the moment? I'd say right about now she is shacking up with the man that could've been your ticket out of here. So I'm here to make sure that the job gets done. Get up."

She jerked me up quickly, dragging me around the room by my hair. My feet hit a solid object and my knees hit the floor hard. My guess is we were going up a flight of stairs. She continued to drag me up as my knees hit and banged, over and over, cracking all the way up the steps. Grunting was inevitable. There was only so much pain a man could endure without making a sound. When she opened the door at the top of the stairs, I was blinded by light, and blinked to clear my vision. She threw me into a weird chair. It was black with iron wrist cuffs for the hands and ankles. Being strapped into the contraption, I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. This bitch was going to kill me. I just knew it.

"Welcome to my play room. Now, I don't understand why Isabella insists on defying me. You know.. Maybe she didn't care... I don't understand her sometimes. But, she will understand me! I just haven't given her the right initiative." She waved to a man in the corner who held out a picture phone. Pressing the 'record' button, he smirked at me.

"Action," I heard him say. Then that's when I felt it: the worst pain I had ever felt. I screamed out in agony as I felt the molten lava course through my veins slowly. Creeping from my wrist, the flames soon engulfed my entire hand!

"Not done yet, Chief Swan. I just getting warmed up." And then, I felt the pain get hotter and hotter as she sucked the blood from my wrist. It felt as if the lava was burning more of my flesh off as it was pulled from my system. 'Maybe I was wrong. Maybe this is Hell after all. ' A few punches to the ribs broke them into many different pieces. I couldn't breath.

"Kill Jasper Whitlock, Isabella, then you can come get your daddy," she spoke to the camera. "

No...Bwella...stay away!" I tried to tell her, but want quite sure if she would understand the gurgled mess of words.

"Oh yes, Isabella... listen to poor old daddy..." She placed her foot on my knee and slowly pressed down. I could hear every tiny little cracked and pop, even over my screams. "Did you hear him, Isabella? Here, have another listen." She quickly snapped my wrist on my good hand. I screamed again, coughing when the scream diminished what remained of my breath, then yelled at the continuing agony of pain.

I felt my eyes go in and out of focus as the man holding the camera came closer, focusing directly on my face. Victoria was on my left, her head I. The crook of my neck. Searing agony spread throughout my neck... Then everything went black...

{Jasper's POV}

Charlotte opened the door and Rosalie strolled inside with Emmett in tow. When the pair mixed in with the rest of us, Bella was opening the mysterious message she had received just moments ago. We all watched in horror as we heard his agonizing scream as Victoria bit his wrist. I felt Bella's fear, and above all, anger, as she watched the bitch torture her father.

"Peter!" I yelled, "Take her phone!" Peter did as he was told, just barely getting out of the way before Bella lunged for him. Charlotte ran and wrapped her arms around Bella to stop her, only to be slung into the television. Next up was Alice. She jumped in front of the fetal newborn, but Bella grabbed her by the neck and threw her through the ceiling and into the second story of the house.

"Jasper! " Alice screamed. "Get her the hell out before she destroys the whole damn house! " I wrapped my arms around her, the shocks being enough to temporarily subdue her rage, but as soon as I got her through the threshold, she bit down, gums deep, on my left forearm.

With the apparent satisfaction of finally injuring someone, she relaxed my arm, then broke down. I did the only thing I knew how... I calmed her

"Hey, hey now. It's okay. Shh. It's airtight. No one blames you. We'll get to him, Darlin'. Charlie will be okay. We're with you every step of the way. Shh. It's okay..."

{Bella's POV}

After releasing Jasper's arm from my teeth, I started to break down. Seeing my dad being tortured like that made me feel defeated. My body collapsed underneath me, but Jasper's strong arms held me tight while he whispered in my ear, stroking my hair and leaning his chin on top of my head.

"Hey, hey now, " he said. "It's okay. Shh. It's alright. No one blames you. We'll get to him, Darlin'. Charlie will be okay. We're here with you every step of the way. Shh. It's okay." I started sobbing even harder. "Hey," he continued. "Look at me. Shh Shh Shh. Bella, look at me. "

With my eyes swimming in venomous tears, I slowly picked my head up to look at his face. His eyes searched mine, and I could see the pain I felt reflected in them.

"Listen to me, Bella," he said sweetly. "We're going to save Charlie. I promise. But we're gonna need you in control." He paused for a moment before continuing. "We're mates. We know this now. So no matter what, I go where you go."

I couldn't help it. He was standing so close to me, and now I knew what the pull that I had felt meant. He was right. We were mates., so it couldn't hurt to...

I hadn't even noticed I had been leaning in closer to his face until my lips meet his, the shocks confirming our bond.

{Alice's POV}

"I'm sorry. That wasn't supposed to happen," Bella apologized to Jasper. I had just stood in the second floor of the house, watching them below from the window. He had taken that...that...bitch outside to keep her from destroying the rest of the house, and she kisses him?! We had just found out that they are actually mates not long before Bella received the video, but it didn't matter to me, Jasper was MINE!

"It's okay, Bella," Jasper responded. "It's completely understandable."

'Oh hell no!' I marched downstairs and stomped onto the front porch. "Bella, I understand that you're upset about your father, but do you think you could NOT destroy my house or throw me through the ceiling?" I was pissed about the two of them, but I wasn't about to let on that I had been spying on them.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, then hung her head as Jasper shot me a death glare, his eyes turned black  
I'm not going to lie, I was terrified, but I wasn't going to let him know that. So I decided to play nice. "

It's alright, Bella. I'm the one that should be apologizing. That was insensitive of me."

"Jasper! Bella!" Peter called out. The two of them went inside, happier still holding Bella to keep her calm. I followed behind them.

{Peter's POV}

I was sick to my stomach to know that I had even touched this monster. The sole fact that someone could be this fucked up had my hair on end, and I'm no saint.

{Jasper's POV}

Peters voice sounded urgent. I held tight to Bella as we walked inside, trying to help her remain calm. Alice followed closely behind.

"What's up?" I asked as I took in the emotions of everyone around us, especially Peter's profound disgust, although I couldn't pinpoint the cause of it.

Peter handed the phone to me, but before fully releasing his hold on it, he spoke to me and Bella with a look of sympathy and remorse.

"You are both going to have to watch this. Together," he said to me, then turning to Bella.

"You, Bella," she looked up and into his eyes. "You need to remain as calm as possible. If you feel that you're going to lose it, you need to grab hold of Jasper. He's your mate, and he's not going to let anything happen to you." He looked at Alice next. "And you, Pixie, this is no time to be getting jealous. Unless you want me to rip your head off, you'll sir in the background and keep your mouth shut." Alice apparently heard the deadly promise in his words, because her eyes widened with every syllable.

I held Bella's hand with reassurance with my right hand, while my left hand held the phone.

"We've already watched it," Peter mentioned. "But we will stay with you, just in case..." I appreciated the support. I've again, we watched in horror as we heard Charlie's agonizing scream as Victoria bit his wrist. I tuned into Bella's emotions, so as to better keep her calm.

"Not done yet, Chief Swan," she taunted. " I'm just getting warmed up." We continued to watch as she, again, brought her lips to his wrist. His scream emptied out both of his lungs of air. Bella started shaking as venom started swimming in her eyes. She squeezed my hand, and I sent her a dose of reassurance.

Victoria punched Chief Swan a few times in the ribs, and we heard them crunch several times as he started struggling to breathe. Bella's worry and desperation came flying at me when Victoria told her to kill me in order to save her father.

Charlie tried to speak, to tell Bella to stay away, but it was gurgled from his clearly broken jaw and a possibly punctured lung.

"Oh yes, Isabella... listen to poor old Daddy." I felt Bella's anger rise again, but instead of letting it consume her, she did the unexpected...she turned her phone off.

{Peter's POV}

I slowly made my way over to Bella and wrapped my arms around her to show my sympathy.

"I'm so sorry, Darlin'. She's not the same woman I knew then. We'll find her and get your paw back, safe and sound." Jasper flipped into Major mode at the sight of his devastated mate.

"Captain..." he addressed me. 'Oh shit, the Beast has escaped.' He continued barking orders. "What can you tell me about the room in that video? I want a full report."

"Well, Major, turns out, the bitch has the target locked in the torture Chamber hold rim, in camp 2." Jasper slowly nodded his head. I'm sure he figured out by now where that was, and what it unfortunately meant for Charlie.

I wanted to get him back for Bella. I had a connection with her. She was like my little sister Caralee. She was sweet and always greeted with a warm smile.

Major was pacing around the floor, no doubt thinking of the wrist possible way to kill Victoria. A part of me wanted to try and safe her and change her for the better; only because I had cared for her before, but a bigger part wanted to be the one to hold her down while the major took his time torturing get the same way she had done Chief Swan.

"Major, I know where she is. If we're going to get him back before he is killed, we need to move out." I said silently, hoping he will make the order. I watched as Bella walked right out the door, looking back at all of us.

"What the hell are yall doing standing there for?" She asked. The Major smirked at me.

"You heard the lady. Let's move out!"

 **(A/N: sorry for the long wait. How bout this chapter!? Remember to review guys! Y'all are AWESOME!)**

 **-SouthernGals**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Thank you all for being so patient, we are working hard to get these updates to y'all as fast as our fingers can type! We have another story up as well that we are working on called 'I Carry Your Heart With Me'; We have a really good feeling about both of our stories. If you like what we have for you in 'Under Fire', then check out 'ICYHWM'. If you like it, Follow it and Review. Tell us what you think!)**

* * *

 **-SouthernGals**

 **{PPOV}**

"Peter! Take the lead," Jasper ordered. "You know the way the best."

I took point, with Bella and the major hot on my heels. Luckily, the camp was in Galveston, not far from Houston.

"Okay," Jasper started planning while we ran. All we knew up to the point was 'get to Charlie'.

"Peter, Victoria doesn't know you're with us. So we're gonna need you to lure her out of the room Charlie is in. Use her affection toward you, if you have to."

"Got it, Jazz," I responded without even faltering my step.

"Bella, you and Rosalie will go into the torture chamber and get your father." Bella and Rose just nodded in acknowledgement.

I'm the one she wants, so I'm going to confront her, and when she's about to attack me, Peter will grab her and hold her while Charlotte, Emmett, and I take turns slowly ripping her to pieces, and Alice will start they pyre and place the bits into the fire.

As soon as we had a plan in place, I slowed down and came to a stop in front of the all too familiar shack. I had been here too many times before.

"Bella, Rose, there is a back door that leads up the stairs where Charlie is being held," I informed.

Jasper turned around and nodded at everyone to take their positions; Bella and Rose in the back, Jasper, Charlotte, and Emmett in a tree, and Alice in a nearby field starting the fire.

I knocked on the front door, and was unusually disgusted when I heard the voice that I used to relish in...

"Who is it?" She asked in her phony sweet and innocent voice.

I sucked up the hate I felt for her this moment and responded. "It's me, Darlin'. I've missed you and just wanted to check up on you." She was at the door before the last word was out.

"Peter! What a lovely surprise, my love. How did you find me?"

"I've been trying my hand at tracking, Sweetheart. Why don't you come out here so we can catch up?" She closed the door and stepped closer to me. She started running her hands up and down my chest. As if on cue, Jasper jumped down from the tree and walked to us.

"Well, well. If it isn't the great Major Jasper Whitlock. I see my little pet still hasn't disposed of you."

"I can assure you, Victoria, I don't know what you mean," Jasper lied.

Victoria started stalking toward Jasper, but before she could get to him, I had her in a headlock as Charlotte and Emmett jumped down from the tree.

"What the hell is going on?" She screeched. "Peter! What are you doing?!"

Right at that time, Bella and Rosalie walked out, Bella holding a horrifically battered Chief Charlie Swan. She saw that we hadn't destroyed the witch yet, so she gingerly handed he father, who was unconscious, to Rosalie.

"My pet..." Victoria cooed. "I gave you one simple task. And you couldn't do it." She clicked her tongue a couple of times." Now look what's become of your dear daddy."

* * *

 **{Victoria's POV}**

She was in my face in an instant. Mockery planted on her face as she looked me up and down.

"Oh, Victoria. See, my dad is strong. The strongest human I know of. And Jasper, well he's my mate, meaning I couldn't kill him without killing myself. Yeah, I intended on killing him like you told me to, until I found out who he was. Then, we made a plan. So, who's the pet now?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but instead of words, all that escaped was a scream. In Bella's hand was my right arm. She used it to slap me across my face. Amusement planted on Jasper's face, he slowly and painfully ripped off my left arm, making me scream again. Then Charlotte took my left leg, then my right leg was taken by the big man who I assumed was Jasper's brother.

"I didn't want it to come to this," Peter whispered in my ear, "but with what you did to Charlie, you left me no choice."

* * *

 **{Bella's POV}**

Peter pulled Victoria's head off and her torso dropped to the ground. I took her head from Peter and made her watch as one by one, her dismembered body parts were flung effortlessly into the fire and burned to ash.

"I bet you're expecting me to throw your head in now, aren't you?" I asked her, though I knew she couldn't respond due to her severed vocal cords. "Well, one thing you don'tj know about me, I don't follow through with expectations." I saw her eyes widen in response. Then I called out. "Emmett! Get me a box!"

As soon as he brought me the box, I laid her head inside, then knelt down so that she could see me as I spoke to her one last time.

"You probably think that I'm a monster, but the thing is... YOU made this monster. Burying your head doesn't even come close to what you deserve, but it will give you enough time to reflect on all of the wicked deeds that you have performed."

And with that, I placed the lid on the box and buried Victoria's head in the hole that Jasper had dug as I gave my final speech to the flaming bitch.

At this point, Charlie was somewhat conscious, but clearly dying.

"Jasper, what do I do?" I asked as I rushed to Rosalie and Charlie's side. But before Jasper could respond, Charlie answered in a weak whisper.

"Bells, I love you. Even you being a vampire, I'm no less proud of you either, Kiddo. But my request is this, end my suffering now. Just please, end the pain," he pleaded.

Once again, he was telling me goodbye, and I couldn't handle it this time.

"Dad! Charlie! Oh God! What do I do?" I cried hysterically. Then, I heard Jasper speak to me where Charlie couldn't hear him.

"Just change him, Bella. I can't see you hurt again over losing him..."

I didn't even spare a glance at Jasper. My instincts took over and I bit my father on the side of his jugular and pumped my venom into it, followed by his heart as Jasper did his wrists and ankles. As soon as we sealed the wounds, Jasper scopped Charlie up gently and we ran to Jasper's childhood farmhouse to make his transformation more comfortable.

* * *

 ***Three Days Later***

 **{Charlie's POV}**

 _What's going on? Where am I? How did I get her?_

I couldn't see anything, but I could hear everything. Several voices of men and women, a fly buzzing by, and..

 _Is that a hummingbird? In the house?_

I tried one more time to open my eyes, this time being successful. I was laying in a huge bed in a strange house. Someone made a move and my eyes flashed toward where they stood. There were two pale men, and as soon as I caught sight of them, something came over me. I jumped from the bed and was directly on top of one of them, snarling in his face. But, before I could do any actual damage, I was pulled off of him by a blonde haired man that hadn't been there before.

"Chief Swan?" he addressed.

"Who's asking?" I responded, still not taking my eyes off of the one I had just attacked.

"My name is Jasper...Hale...and if you could just ease up, there's someone that needs to see you..." he sounded wary. I could feel the sincerity in his voice.

I relaxed a bit, no longer growling or staring anyone down.

"Alright!" He called to someone unknown. I heard soft footsteps coming closer. Then, there she was...

"Bella?!" I wanted to cry. I thought I'd never get to see my little girl again.

"It's me, Dad," she responded. She walked slowly toward me, but in my opinion, she was taking too long. I rushed to hug her neck.

"Ow," she whispered. I released her immediately.

"Whats' wrong?" I asked her. "Are you hurt?"

"No, Dad. I'm fine. You're just a bit too strong at the moment.."

"What do you mean?" I asked, holding my arms out to look at them. Then I noticed the scars on my wrists. "What in the..."

"Dad, listen. Just please let me explain everything," Bella pleaded, cutting me off, looking desperate.

I looked into my daughter's beautiful...red?...eyes... _Why are her eyes red? What happened to her chocolate brown ones?_ And couldn't help but hear her out.

"Okay, Bells. I'm listening."

"First of all, Please don't be mad. I made a split second decision, and I didn't do it lightly..."

She seemed to be afraid of something. She looked down and wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"You're a vampire, Daddy..but before you get upset, you have to understand. I couldn't lose you again. That would mean that I'd have to go the rest of my existence without you. You were dying, and my instincts took over and I changed you.."

She finally looked up at me, waiting for my reaction. I took it all in before looking back up to give her a warm smile, followed by my confusion.

"Don't you remember, Dad? When Victoria called me and I talked to you, I told you that she was a vampire and that so was I because she changed me..."

I processed for a minute, though my human memories were hazy.

"I think I remember that now, but not too clearly. It does add up, though." I remember I asked you to the end the pain. It's not the way that I imagined, but you did what you felt you needed to do..."

"There's something else you need to know, Dad.." she cut in.

"What else?" I asked.

"Well, actually, there's a pretty good bit more, but for the moment... I need you to stay completely calm and remember that I'm right here, and that EVERYONE here helped me sve you..and the one that I'm fixing to introduce, he's the one that helped me make my decision to change you, and he helped me to change you..," she said carefully.

I nodded.

She looked behind her and the man that introduced himself as Jasper stepped forward.

"Bella, we've been introduced," I told her before turning to the young gentleman. "And thank you, all of you, for helping save me and for protecting my daughter."

"Okay, this is where I need you to stay calm, Dad. Yes, technically, his name is Jasper Hale.."

"What do you mean, 'technically'?" I interrupted.

Jasper cleared his throat and Bella looked at him, as did I.

"Sir," he began, "when I introduced myself as Jasper Hale, I wasn't being deceitful. That is my legal name. I changed it, legally, long ago. But my real name, my birth name I should say, is what Bella is afraid of with how you'll react.."

"Okay. Is someone going to tell me why?" I asked, looking curiously between the two of them, although I was sure I already knew why.

"Dad, his name is..."

"Major Jasper Whitlock, sir."

 _How cute. They're already finishing each other's sentences.._

"I see. But let's get to the-"

Once again, my daughter interrupted.

"Dad, you're not mad?"

I just chuckled. "Of course not. You see... Now that you've brought one memory of my horribly 'last days', all the rest are starting to come to surface. Victoria had made it slip as to who Jasper was and her assumption as to why you hadn't come for me yet."

Bella looked down, as if ashamed. Jasper spoke up.

"What did she tell you?" He asked.

"She told me that Jasper Whitlock went by a different name and that she believed that the reason Bella hadn't come for me was because she was sleeping with you instead of killing you." I answered.

Bella's head shot up, angrily.

"And why in the Hell would she think that?!"

"Because you're mates," I answered nonchalantly.

 **(A/N: Remember to review! and if you like this, go check out 'I carry your heart with me'. -SouthernGals)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Ok, so this is a disclaimer. We do not own any of the twilight charactors or twilight in general. We do however own this little fan made story plot. The character's and Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. And this disclaimer entitles to the past chapters, and to any future chapters to be uploaded. Thank you all for reading! and were sorry for the wait. we are working really hard. we want to let yall know that we are almost half way to our goal of 20 reviews... just remember whoever post that 20th review gets to chose the topic of the next chapter. Read and Review! -SouthernGals)**

* * *

 **{Charlie POV}**

Jasper and Bella just looked at me, and I laughed.

"What?" I asked still chuckling. "Is it some state secret or something?" I asked looking at the shocked and confused faces.

"How did you know that, Chief?" Jasper asked, a little flabbergasted.

"Umm..." I thought for a minute, but couldn't figure out how I knew that detail. "I don't really know..." Jasper cut me off with a huge laugh.

"What's got your feathers tickled, son?" I asked when he bellowed out of nowhere.

"So, you're not mad, Dad? I mean, we kinda thought..."

"You would get a shot gun full of buckshot and pepper my ass." Jasper finished, laughing again.

I looked around me and saw a nice shotgun sitting against the wall in one of the rooms. Jackpot.

I ran into the room to get it and returned to the livingroom. Jasper quirking his eyebrow at me with a smirk on his face.

"This what you wanted, son?"

"It's not like it's gonna do anything, anyways," he responded like a smartass.

I started laughing. He started laughing with me, then turned around to walk out the door, and that's when I aimed at him and pulled the trigger with my new vampire reflexes. It didn't leave a mark, but it made him scream like a girl.

"OOOOWWWW! FUCK!" Jasper screamed, and I winced at the volume.

"Quit your screamin', boy! you sound like a damn drownin' cat!" Immediately he hushed, and only whimpers could be heard as he rolled around on the floor holding his abused ass cheeks.

Everyone looked at me as they tried and failed...miserably...to hold in their own laughter.

"What, it was only a joke! It's what he said I should do..." they all looked at each other, still giggling.

"How did you do that dad? Jasper is usually not one to take orders from anyone, and it took one word from you. Its kinda weird." Bella told me, and i quirked my eyebrow at her a bit.

"Oh so you went and made ur good ole daddy a weirdo?" i teased to her. "I dont know, umm... let me try something." I said then turned to peter.

"Twerk like a big booty girl." We all watched as out of nowhere, peter began to twerk... and might i say, funny as it my be, he danced better then most i have seen.

"What the hell chief! Make it stooooooop!" peter screamed as all the ladies turned on whip and nae nae. unfortunatly for peter, he had no choice but to twerk to the song... and whip and nae nae.

"Chieeeeef!" He yelled out. Laughing, i finally relented, and told him to stop twerking before he gave us all a concusion. if vampires could even get one.

He fell to a heap on the floor, cursing up a storm at being embarrased like that, but soon got the idea to shut the hell up when i sent him a look that said 'say another word and you'll twerk till your legs fall off.'

"Dad, let jasper speak. he might know something about your gift." Bella told me.

"Alright jasper, you may speak." I told him, and he did to.

"What the hell! You really fucking shot me! Right in the fucking ass to!" He blew up.

"Oh, c'mon now. it didnt even leave a mark. why the hell are you crying like a little bitch?" I shot back at him and grinned. I could have sworn he had smoke coming from his ears.

"Because you asshole... That buck shot didnt just hit me in the ass... oh no, it scattered and hit me in the ass, back, leg, and the back of my balls!" he yelled, and i cringed... oops. i didnt mean that.

"Well son, shit happens." I told him. His face started to contort, but before the shit could hit the fan, Bella jumped in and saved the day.

* * *

 **{Bella's POV}**

I saw a fight brewing between the two men, as much as i wanted to be still laughing, and holding my gut at watching peter twerk to whip and nae nae, we needed to find out what was going on with my dad.

"Ok, hold on there guys. we dont have time to be fighting. we need to be trying to figure out what is going on with dad. i mean, wouldnt you guys like to know how the hell yall were ordered to do something and yall did it, no questions asked?" I said to them.

Jasper and my dad nodded. Taking a step back from each other, they both looked toward me.

"Ok, so i dont know what is going on. all i know is my dad just told two of the most meanest vampires i know an order and they both obeyed. anyone want to explain about what his gift might be, because im confused." I said and looked around the room for info.

"Well, I have heard of a gift like that, but they are so rare... its hard to tell if charlie is one of them because of them being so few and between. I mean, it could have been something that ties into his true gift." Jasper said while looking toward me. Peter nodded his head to jaspers comment, then spoke up.

"Maybe so, but i aint one to be twerking my tiny ass for no mother fucker, and never planned on it, so please tell me, brother of mine, if its a different gift, then why the hell did i just put miley cyrus to shame?!" peter asked. I was confused.

"Ok, so it was a strong tie in to his gift... i dont know peter, all i know is dude. you really need to start wearing underwhere in them shorts. noone... and i truley mean noone wants to see your lil' captain bobbin' like that again." jasper said, and peter jumped up from his chair, and dashed over to jasper, pulling him up and out of the house by his shirt. as soon as they were clear of the house, the fist went to flying.

"Mother fucking immature basterds!" I yelled as Char and i ran out to stop the fight between our mates.

"STOP THIS SHIT RIGHT THE FUCK NOW BEFORE I..." Just then, the tangled mess that was jasper and peter came rolling toward me, and before i had time to dodge... yep you guess it. they rolled right over me, squishing me to the ground. did it hurt? no. Did it piss me the fuck off? sure the fuck did. "Thats fucking it..." I said under my breath.

I ran up to both of then, and grabbed them both by the dick. yep... i snatched their balls and all. one wrong move and they would have came off like snapping a carrot in two. I ignored their howls and cursing, pulling them both hard to where i would be understood by both of them.

"Let me make one damn thing clear. I dont have time, nor do i need to be dealing with this shit. one more fuck up from either of you, and ill have my dad order yall to rip each others dick off and feed it to each other. GOT. THAT!" I said puncuation with a painful squeeze to each lil' buddies.

"OOOOWWWW YEA YEA WE GOTCHA!" they yelled, and as soon as i let them go, they both fell to the ground cradling their most likely, for the moment, broken dicks.

I walked away and back to the front door of the house, turning back to look at the two sissys on the dirt floor.

"You two coming?" I asked them a little irritated. Nodding their heads, and cursing me under their breath, they followed behind.

When we all were all back into the livingroom, everyone sat down except for Peter and Jasper, who were still nursing their "pride". I simply just glared at them threateningly, and they about shit their pants before taking their seats.

"Alright boys, what do ya'll know about this 'gift'?" my dad asked.

The pair of them just looked at each other in fear, then both started stuttering and stammering, spouting out a few lines of bullshit.

"Well, w..we.. we don't.. we don't really..know..persay, all...all the details...'" I watched in humor as both the dumbass's went to twittling their thumbs and twitching nervously. 'Fucking dumb and dumber.' I thought as my dad rolled his eyes, then was in both their faces at once.

"You two listen here, I asked you both once ,nicely. And now, I'm telling you..Tell me what you know." My dad's voice held more and more authority with each word of his demand.

Both men's eyes darkend with the order. Peter, the little lap bitch, was the first one to comply.

"We met one vampire, back when we worked for Maria, sir, who had a type of gift similar to yours. It was called the Master. Whenever someone would cross his path that he found of use, he would sink his teeth over the initial sire's bite, and push enough venom into them that he would become their new sire, or Master, and whatever he commanded of them, they could not refuse..."

"But, Charlie, there is a second gift, which is stronger than the Master, and that is what we believe you have. It's called the Superior Master. And what it is, is you can talk to someone as normal and it not effect them. But if you want or need them to do something, all you have to do is use a tone of authority to give your demand, and your 'victim', will have no option other than to obey. And also, once the gift progresses, you can turn a person's entire army against them," Jasper continued for him.

"But honestly, that's all we know, Sir," Peter ended.

"Alright, thank you. You're..released?" Charlie responded, not entirely sure what to do with this information.

* * *

Later that night, we all decided to go for a hunt. We decided to do the buddy system just in case Victoria had any lackeys who were hell bent on getting their ass kicked, and decided to jump us. of course Char and peter, and rose and Emmett were the first two groups. Alice on the other hand was being difficult. I didnt really care, so long as i got something to eat.

"But why cant i go with jasper? we have never had a problem hunting together before." She whined. I rubbed my temple... Was it possible for a vampire to get a migrane? Because im borderlineing.

"Cause Skeletor, Jasper has acknoledged the fact that he has a mate now. anyone but his mate around his food, is cause for an ass kickin'." peter told her. she huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine... " she said. She glared at me, and i glared back. I saw her eyes make a weird emotion, then she turned away from me quickly, trying to keep me from seeing, but i saw it. She was hurt, and looked as if she wanted to cry. I felt a twinge of guilt for her, and was about to ask if she wanted to trade, but kept my mouth shut. I would just have to talk to her later. Because of there was any truth to what peter had just said... Although i was not the most fond of alice anymore, I didnt want to see her killed.

"Ok, Everyone got their buddy?" Peter asked. "Stay with in hearing and smelling range of each other at all time. Dont need the wicked Bitches Goonies catchin' us off guard..." Then his smile got wide. "Lets hunt guys!" We all took off in opposite directions.

about an hour of running, jasper and I made it to the out skirts of Raywood, Texas before we started smelling the scent of bobcat in the area. Yum... I glanced at him, and he gave me the go ahead. Dashing through the woods, and to a small clearing, I perched myself into a tree. The bobcat hadnt even noticed i was about a foot away from him. Waiting till the cat was in the right position, i jumped down from my perch, sinking my teeth into its neck. I felt my clothes ripping as the cat slashed away at my rock hard body. Standing up, i noticed my pants were slashed to ribbons down my legs and my shirt... well lets just say it had seen better days.

Ripping my jeans up high, i quickly turned them into shorts. I tore the rest of my shirt off of me and wrapped it around my boobs like some sort of tube top midrift shirt. satisfied that i had cover atleast as more then i was a moment ago, I quickly sniffed out jasper. I found him about a mile from me with two bobcats. one already drained, and he was working on the rest. When he saw me, A dark look formed in his eyes... Mine began to darken as well. I crouched low, then stalked my way up to Jasper and his prey. I looked into his eyes, and saw nothing but smoldery lust glazed in his dark pools.

I leaned down and took a few long drags from the animal, then watched as jasper did the same, for some reason, it was a huge turn on... Jasper came back up from the neck of the bobcat, and before i could even think, all rational decions left me. He grabbed my hair from the back of my head and pulled me to him, planting his lips to mine in a firey, and bloody kiss. I could taste the blood on his tounge. He pulled back away from me and we both decided to take a long pull from the animals neck, but instead of swallowing, his mouth crashed on mine, and we shared our meal intimatly. He tore his mouth from mine and pulled harshly on my hair, yanking my head back, giving him access to my neck. I could feel his tounge tracing all the was down to the valley of my breast... I moaned loudly, then as if a switch came on, I jumped back from him. I watched as his eyes began to return to normal. He looked up at me with wide eyes.

"B...Bella, I'm so sorry..." I cut him off with a smile and a wave.

"Dont worry about it jasper... I dont know what came over me. It was like my body was reacting all on its own." I told him confused.

"That was blood play. Only true mates can do that. If attempted by anyone other then your true mate, then it would have ended badly." Jasper said as i watched him bury our dinner.

"look... we need to talk jasper." I said as we sat down at a creek to wash up.

"What's on your mind Darlin'?" He asked as he shook his wet hair and sat down beside me.

"Alice." I said quietly, waiting for him to explode on me for talking about his woman.

"What about Alice?" He asked, lifting one of his eyebrows.

"I dont know what to do... I feel this uncontrolable desire to be with you and to give you everything i have... But on the other end, Alice was my friend at one point, and you two are happy. I dont want to mess that up for yall. I feel like im driving a wedge like im the other woman, and i dont want to be that other woman jasper. I dont want to be that type of person..." I through my hands in the air and flung myself back into the grass, looking at the stars.

"Then what do you want Bella?" he asked me. I didnt really know how to answer that question. I knew i wanted him in a way that burned inside me like a fury fire, but i didnt want to hurt him or anyone to get him...

"I dont really know. I want you... But i dont want to hurt anyone to get you... especially you." I felt, like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. I knew what i needed to do, but i didnt want to.

"Bella, Alice and me..." I shot up and looked him in the eye.

"Jasper when we were leaving, I saw Alice after she agreed to go hunt with charlie. Her eyes held a saddness to them, and she looked as if her heart was being broken in that moment... she loves you jasper." Jasper shook his head at me.

"Bella, im feeling a pull to you, and i cant control it no more then you can. I was going to break it off with alice anyways. I didnt want her to get hurt by seeing us together. Bella, your my mate. you are the one i have to be with." He said as he brushed a piece of hair from my face. My eyes pricked with unshed venom tears.

"I know... and i dont want that type of relationship. I want someone who is going to love me, and only me. not be with me because they have to, while still pining away after the woman they are in love with." I said.

I jumped up from my place beside him and ran off toward the direction of home. When i reached the farm house, Jasper was hot on my tail. I wiped angrily at the tears streaming down my cheeks. truth was... I was already falling in love with jasper... I couldnt help it.

"Bella, wait!" He yelled at me, grabbing my hand when i started up the stairs. "Im sorry. What am i supposed to do. Yes i have a pull to you, But im not in love with you. I love her. I cant help it. Just let me explain..." I shook my head.

"No. Jasper, you go be with her. Ill be ok. Its just the mating bond making me emotional about this subject im sure." I lied with a weak smile. 'I will never tell you the truth... I wont hurt you like that.' I said in my head and walked up the stairs leaving jasper at the bottom.

* * *

 **(A/N: OHHHHH! Things are getting toasty between our two lovers... huh? ok. thank you so much for reading. I you liked what you read, let us know. we answer back to all of our reviewer. sometimes we let a bit of juicy insight out in the pm... lol so review! Dont forget to check out our new Steamy romance story in the making... 'I Carry Your Heart With Me.' if you are a follower, we will be posting a new chapter here real soon, and if your new to our little world of southern twang, then go and check out the other story. Lots of luv to all you awesome people! -SouthernGals)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Thank you guys for being so patient! We are still working really hard to bring y'all one hell of a story! The race to reach 20 reviews is getting close, so yall remember to review! Whoever gets that 20th review gets pick a topic and work with us to put it in the next coming chapter! So come on guys, Review! And get to planning that perfect scene... we will make sure that you get credit for it! Thank yall so much! heres the next chapter for you guys!) -SouthernGals**

* * *

 **{BPOV}**

For weeks, I avoided jasper like the plauge. When we would go on our buddy system hunts, I would always grab hold of charlies arm before anyone could say anything about it. I knew what they had said about it being dangerous for someone else to feed with us, but I always had my dad go way down wind from me so that i wouldnt attack him. I knew how true it was though. Because Jasper had attacked Alice for being to close to him when he was feeding. Ripping limbs from her several times. Jasper started to opt for going on his hunts alone and only acompanying her on her. He felt like shit for attacking the woman he loved. 'What the fuck ever dude.'

After we had our little argument, he had tried to talk to me several times. Said it was causing him physical pain not to be around me and he didnt appreciate haveing to be put through it, because he loved alice. I would round on him and call him an insensetive jerk, maybe give him a good punch in the face, or a knee to the nuts and ask him how that was for pain. 'Fucking Jackass! He should fucking know that it hurts me just as much... more actually because i have to watch my mate shack up with the latest edition of crack whore.'

I walked into the farm house and made my way to my new computer that i had bought to pass the time. As I was logging into my you tube account, Jasper walks up to me and quickly wraps his arms around me from behind. I struggled to get out of his hold until the chair broke under me from the force of our little tiff.

"Let me go..." I said taking a deep breath, trying to calm down before i bit the shit out of him.

"Not until we talk. Its been a month, and we both cant keep going on like this." He said as he drug me to the couch, still kicking and twisting to no avail. He plopped down on the couch, forcing me to sit on his lap, but i didnt go easy. I made sure that i plopped right down on his lil' Major and with enough forse to sink us both deep into the couch and spring back up like daisies.

"Mother Fucker..." He hissed in my ear. I felt his breath on the shell of my ear and neck. It was fucking Hot as shit!

"Well, since you seem to be hell bent on holding me hostage. What can I do you for, dear asshole mate of mine?" I asked him, My voice dripping with the hidden message of, 'Fuck you duche bag!'

"Why do you hate me right now? What did i do to you?" He asked. And I rolled my eyes.

"I dont hate you jasper, I just really cant fucking stand you right now." I said all sweetly to him.

"I know that, smart ass. I want to know why?" He said, blowing on my neck again. Im sure that if I was still human, I would have had chills all over my body by now.

"Because you are the biggest Jerk alive! Now let me go!" I yelled while trying to squirm my way out of his arms again. He held me a little tighter and pulled me closer to him.

"Stop." He ordered me, but I just squirmed harder and started yelling and cursing him like a dog. It felt good to do it to. I heard him let lose a possesive snarl, then I froze for a split second as I felt fear and arousal course through my body. He quickly took the chance of me being momentarily frozen to turn me in his arms, plant me on the ground while he loomed over me. His eyes bore into mine as he snarled at me... daring me to move. I felt more fear rise in me at his unspoken dominance over me.

"You will listen to me _MATE_!" He drug out the word mate as he leaned in close to my pulse point... If i had a pulse.

What other choice did I have? Oh, that's right. None. So I laid perfectly still, not necessarily giving in, and perfectly quiet. And he took his chance.

"Bella, what I said after our hunt, that wasn't meant to hurt you. It was the truth. I do love Alice.."

 _Ouch._

He continued, "But you are my mate. My fate-made true mate. I'm not saying that I'm in love with you, but..." he paused and chewed on his bottom lip, as if trying to find the right words. "...but these last few weeks, the pain that I've felt from not being near you, has made me realize that... I _need_ you, Bella. When I'm not around you, I feel..empty, I guess is the word I'm looking for." He paused again, this time with a sigh.

"Jasper, I'll listen to you, but can we please get up and sit on the couch or something?" I asked.

He nodded his head and got off of me, and sat next to me on the couch with his head in his hands.

I tried to rub his shoulder as I spoke up, but he just softly brushed it off.

"Jas.." I started, but he started shaking his head.

"I'm not done, Bella. I need to finish before I lose my nerve.." He said.

Well, this was different. I never thought I would see the day that the strongest vampire I knew would be so emotional all on his own. I didn't know how to react, then he continued.

"I know you think that I must be only feeling this way because of the mating pull, but that's not the reason. When the mating pull is causing pain from being away from their mate, that's all it is; pain, from not being near their pain. I've come to be drawn you, Bella, to the point where I would even say.. _I miss you_ when you're not with me."

"When we hunt and you go with Charlie instead of me, it hurts. I do believe I now know what you were talking about when you told me that it hurt Alice when she was told she couldn't hunt with me. That's partially what caused me to regrettably attack Alice when you wouldn't go with me; because I saw her and was pissed off that it wasn't you feeding with me. I don't know why, though... I've never had that problem before... But, Bella, I want you to understand what I'm saying..." he finished. Now it was my turn.

"Jasper, I'm sorry. But, you've got to know.. I was more than a little hurt with what you said. I don't know why either. Maybe, it was our little intimate moment on our hunt that gave me false hope, and your words, your confession, just shattered that hope. I haven't wanted to be around you because it hurt so much to see the man that I care so deeply for, and that is supposed to be _mine_ by fate, being with someone else that he is in love with. Do you get what I'm saying?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but I interceded.

"Yes, I felt the pain too from being away from you, but the reason that it didn't affect me as bad as it did you is because.. Jasper, I'm already drawn to you.. I have been since the day I wound up at  
Peter and Charlotte's house. No, I didn't fall immediately for you, but when you knew exactly what I needed when I was on edge about Charlie, you acted upon it. You didn't push me to do anything I didn't want to do. For crying out loud, you helped me change my dad so that I wouldn't lose him because you claimed you couldn't bear to see me hurt if I lost him!"

I paused to look at his face and into his eyes.

"Don't you see, Jasper? I've never had that.. Not even Edward did any of that for me. I love you, Jasper. And that's why I can't be around you.. It just hurts too much, so much that I can't bear it.."

"Im not going to make you choose, Jasper, but i can't sit around and watch while you and Alice are... while you're with another woman..."

Jasper looked at me, a shocked expression on his face. I smiled slightly at him, then got up from the couch.

"There back." I told him when i heard the booming laughter of emmett not far from the house.

* * *

 **{JPOV}**

I watched as Bella got up and walked away from me. Her emotions were swarming in a twisted and painful way. I hated seeing her like this. I could feel the longing to be with me. I felt like the biggest jackass alive. And I was. Bella deserved better then me. I wanted to curse fate for giving her a broken toy soldier instead of strong willed man.

I hadnt even knew that i was wondering around outside until I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned around to see Alice behind me.

"Jasper, We need to talk." She said with a little more attitude then was called for. I lifted my eyebrow at her tone of voice.

"Ok, What on your mind?" I asked calmly.

"I think we need to leave. Go back to the Cullens house and stay there for a while. Being around Bella is not doing good for our relationship." She said more like an order then a suggestion.

"Im not going anywhere, Alice." I calmly stated again,

"What?" She asked a little shocked.

"You heard me Alice. Bella is my mate and even if I wanted to, Which I dont, I couldnt leave her. The physical pain it would cause me to be that far away from her would be enough to drive me mad..."

"So your going to choose her over me? Your wife? The woman that you have been with for over 50 years!" A loud smack was heard through the forest. There was an erie silence, and the only thing that could be heard was the angry huffing that came from Alice.

"And you call yourself a fucking man! You and me will be leaving tomorrow! I will not allow that Bitch to ruin everything!" Alice screamed at me. I felt my eyes go black. And before I knew it, I had my hands on Alice's neck, growling sinisterly.

"Lets get one damn thing straight. I do not belong to the cullen clan. never have and never will. I am a whitlock..."

"Your not the same man you used to me!" she screached, and i tightened my hold on her neck warningly.

"No im not! Im finally being me! I am a whitlock and I am the leader of my own clan... Bella is my mate, and i dont think I take to kindly to a washed up pixie talking down to her! And We are not married." I pushed her slightly as I let go of her neck. He hand instantly went up to rub the sore spot.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?! She has you so fucked up in the head... You've been sleeping with the little slut havent you?! Ill Fucking kill the bitch!" Alice yelled as she turned to make her way over to the house where Bella was. I grabbed her by the arm and slung her around, pushing her hard against a tree, when she tried to move, I slammed her back into the tree again, growling a low and threatening growl to her.

"You touch her, and I will rip your fucking ass to shreds and use your head as a door stop..." This bitch was fucking pissing me off. Now I knew why peter and Char never like her. I smiled wickedly before continueing. "And just to set the record straight... I would have already fucked her legs numb, if i didnt have a fucking rat hanging from my arms." I pushed her again into the tree, then leaned away from her.

Alice and I turned out heads to look at the path into the small forest we were in. Bella came walking into the clearing. For some odd reason, I felt the need to tear her clothes off right then and there. Alice watching or not. She was still just wearing the same jean shorts and tank top she was wearing earlier when we talked, but looking at her now, I see a BIG difference in the way i see her.

"Hey there Alice, Jasper. What are yall doing out here? She asked innocently." I smirked when the smell of a lie hit my nose. She knew exactly what was going on with Alice and me.

"You fucking cunt! You have alot of nerve showing up around me right now! If it werent for Jasper protecting your ass, You would be crispy and fried!" Alice screamed at Bella. I saw Bella's Eyes take a deep dark turn.

"Listen closley Alice Cullen, Its the complete opposite. Last time I checked, _**You**_ were the one fucking _**my**_ mate, not the other way around. I have told jasper that i didnt want to be with him while he was with you..." She placed her hand over here dead heart and mocked innocent. "Out of the kindness of my dead heart." She snapped back into fuck you mode. "But... since you want to be a fucking twatt licker, I think i will claim my mate... so scurry on back home to Eddie boy..." She said as she turned to me, striding slow and suductively up to me, wrapping her arms around my neck before kissing and licking my dead pulse point... 'FUUUUCK! Thats hot as hell.'

I watched as she turned her glaze back to Alice.

"Shoo shoo Fly." She said scooting her hand to make her leave.

'Fuck fuck fuck fuck...Theres about to be a scrap match!' and right as I though that, Alice came running toward bella.

I felt Bella smirk against my lips, then turned and swung her arm back. 'Holy Shit!' Bella had done knocked Alice's head clean off her shoulders and her body lay at our feet. Before The head could connect with a boulder and shatter, I ran out to it and caught it.

"Stupid Bitch, provoke my mate again, and I wont save your ass next time." I told her as i got back to where her body was, fusing her head back on.

"Now, That was a fucking warning. I have not slept with Jasper and wont until your skinny skeletor ass is out of the picture. A bit of gratitude would be fucking nice seeing as This is the first time I have touched you for being with my damn mate. And If you ever, I fucking me EVER put your filthy boney hands on him again and hit him... Your head will find itself rolling into a pyre. Do I fucking make myself clear?!" She said grabbing alice by the hair and forcing her to look up to her.

"Crystal." Alice said glareing at Bella.

To say i was proud of my mate was an understatement. I was turned the fuck on... and hard as a rock. I looked down at Alice.

"Get your shit out of my house, and get gone. I dont want to find you coming around here. If you do, I wont be responsable for my mates actions..." I turned to leave, grabbing Bella by the arm. "And if you havnt figured it out yet, We are fucking done." I said, then walked away from my now ex girlfriend with my mate in tow.

As we were just getting to the house we heard a shrill screaching coming from the spot we left Alice in. 'Damn, and now that i think of it, that bitch was way to fucking controling for my taste.'

"Bella, Do you wanna go for a hunt with me?" I asked her. She looked up to me and smirked.

"Back to Raywood?" She asked. I nodded smirking back. "Race ya!" She said and took off like a Bullet.

'Cheating Bitch...' I mumbled under my breath, then took off after her.

* * *

We made it back to raywood. About a mile outside of Daisetta. once we had hunted and fed, we sat back down at the same creek as last time we were here and cleaned ourselves up.

"So what got Alices panties in a bunch?" She asked me.

"Bitch wanted to tell me i had to leave with her, then demand I return to the cullens. I Aint about to do that shit." I told her laying on my back beside her, looking up at the clear sky and stars.

" I thought you liked being with the cullens? You seemed to be content with them." She responded, laying down beside me.

"Well I guess im one hell of an actor then, Maybe I should be nominated for a grammy award!" I told her with a laugh. she laughed with me. "I hated it there. I was never left alone for a second because they thought i was going to slip up. Bella, I am probably one of the most controled vampires around humans as a vampire can get. I dont have slip ups. If i want a human, Ill get one. plain and simple." I told her with a shrug of my shoulders.

"What about me? You lost control with me." she pointed out.

"And like I said. I dont have slip ups. I felt the hunger for you rise up in Edward. Believe it or now, I felt the pull for you back then as well. When I felt Edwards hunger spike up, I lunged for him, not you. I knew I had to protect you... it was me lunging that brought him out of his little bloodlust for a split second and he was able to shove you away from him and get out. If he had killed you that day, I would have killed him, and then followed you. I didnt know it was a mating pull at the time because i was never around you enough to figure that out."

I saw her nod her head and star at the stars above us. She looked like an angel with her long chocolate brown waves bellowing out around her. I wasnt quite sure how to handle the feelings that were coming on to me so suddenly. just earlier today, I didnt want to be with her, and now... I cant see myself without her. 'She is my mate... this beautiful girl is my woman by right... '

" _Jasper?"_ 'Such beautiful lips, and her body is curved in all the right places...'

" _Jasper, are you ok? Maybe we should... "_ I hadnt even noticed that she was talking to me while i was in my head. All I know is that one second im admireing her beauty, then the next, I had her underneath me with my lips on hers, both if our lips battling for control. I pulled back from her lips and began to trail hot kisses down the column of her neck, then worked my way back up to her lips. We made out like that for a while longer, then I pulled away from her. both of us breathing hard. trying to cage in our hormones.

"We should probably get back. the sun is about to come up and the others are most likely wondering where we are." She told me, looking down at the ground.

"Look at me Bella." She just shook her head slightly.

"Bella, Look at me." I said as i grabbed her chin and pulled it to my eyes. "Im so sorry for hurting you. I want to... try and make us work. I have never had feeling like this before for anyone and i dont know what to make of them..." She smiled slightly at me.

"Jasper... Its too soon for us to be declaring feelings for each other. You just broke up with Alice not 24 hours ago." She told me.

"I know, and I agree, but i just wanted you to know where i stood. I dont know why all of a sudden I feel different about you, but I do. and I know its soon. But I figured we could try... we can take it slow and just let it flow. See where it leads us." I told her, running my thumb over her bottom lip.

I saw her nod at me, so i leaned down and pecked her lips once, then helped her stand up with me.

"come on, before they send out a search party." I said laughing. She laughed with me, and I felt something rise up in my stomache at the sound of it. making me smile as we ran hand in hand.

It took us longer then usual to get home, we decided to take a scenic route, and I showed her some of my brother and my favorite spots as a kid. Every single one of them looked different, every one of them but one. The creek that we used to camp at when we went hunting together. The forest was a little more grown up then i remember it, but besides some extra vegitaion, it looked exactly the same. The rock that my brother had carved his name in was still there. Still bearing the scare from where he took his knife to it.

"Its beautiful Jasper. I have never seen so many fireflies in my life." She told me as she danced around them. She glanced down at the rock I was looking at, reading the name before turning to me.

"Who's name is that?" She asked, tracing it with her hand.

"My brother's. He died in the war." I admitted while looking away from her.

"What happened to him?" Bella asked me, sitting beside me on the rock.

"We had been sleeping in our tent in galveston. A young soldier ran in and told us the city was being attacked, Before the man even got out of our tent to carry out his orders, he was shot down. My brother saw the man responsible point his gun at me next. I tried to kill him first, but my brother knew I wasnt going to be able to shoot fast enough, so he ran across the tent and pushed me out of the way, but he was standing where i had been when the gun went off. He had taken a bullet for me and was dying in my arms. next thing I knew, he had given an order to drag me out of the tent and leave him behind. Ill admit I was not in my right state of mind. We had been so close to each other. I didnt want him to die, let alone go through it by himself.

I went back to find his remains and they were gone. I never saw my brother again, shortly after that, I had been taken and changed for maria's army. The last thing I remember hearing from my brother was 'I love you lil' bud.'" I smiled weakly at her as she wrapped her arms around me for comfort.

"Im so sorry jasper. I cant imagine what you must be feeling." she told me as she rubbed my back.

"I feel like a failiuer. Thats why I trained hard in maria's army. So that next time something like that happened, I would be ready to protect peter and char... because they became my family. I refused to lose them to." Bella stood up and pulled my face to look at hers.

"Now you listen here Jasper Whitlock! You are a very strong man! It was a horrible way to lose your brother, yes but it was not your fault. He did not die for nothing. Jasper, dont you see? your brother died because he loved you, and wanted you to live for him." She said to me, I couldnt help the flow of tears as they streamed down my face.

"I know... I just wish I could have done something..." I probably sounded stupid and full of drama, but When it came to Garrett... I couldnt help but to feel pain. And I felt it by the truck loads.

Bella wiped my face with her hand, and I turned my face into her palm and kissed it. I grabbed her other hand in mine and kept the other one held to my cheek.

"Bella, please tell me you forgive me for being so stupid..." I asked her. She smiled at me.

"Well duh... of course I forgive you... because your my stupid mate." She told me while laughing sweetly.

I leaned in to kiss her, pausing slightly, checking to see if it was appropriate. When she didnt object, I moved to seal her lips with mine... Then a scent carried its way to my nose. I immidiatly pushed Bella behind me and a snarl ripped its way up my throat.

"Whats wrong Jasper?" Bella whispered to me. Then she tensed when she smelled the scent to.

"Who is that..." she asked

"I dont know, but I dont recognize the scent." Another snarl ricocheted off the trees to warn the tresspasor, but when they kept coming I crouched, getting ready for an attack.

'Whoever this is on my damn territory is about to get a _very_ _warm_ welcome service!'

* * *

 **(A/N: Thank yall for reading! yall are awesome I tell ya! Don't forget about the 20th review challenge! and don't forget to review! we answer to all of our review! And if your new to 'under Fire' go and check out 'I carry your Heart with me" If you liked this story, you will like that one to! and don't forget to review! Till next time Y'all!) -SouthernGals**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: So Sorry for the late update! I(Can call me CC) had to go and pick up my POS car from the mechanic shop and it has a blown head so It took longer then thought to get the sucker home! and now im sick, :( but thats ok. We finally got it up! and A huge thank you to My SouthernGal partner for helping me with my POS car and picking up my slack on this chapter when I couldnt. So on with the story guys!)**

 **-SouthernGals**

* * *

 **{Unknown's POV}**

I was sitting in a tree trying to hunt when I smelled them. They were vampires, that much was certain, and they were about a mile from me. I jumped down from the limb and ran to the scent. When I got closer, I stood behind a bush and watched the couple. One was a beautiful woman with chocolate hair. A newborn, from the smell of her. The other...seemed vaguely familiar.

 _His voice...where have I heard it?_

He seemed to have been changed long long ago.

Then, a strong breeze picked up and I watched as the man was leaning in to kiss the woman, but instantly pushed her behind him and snarled.

"What's wrong, Jasper?" She whispered to him.

 _Jasper...? It couldn't be!_

"I don't know," he responded, "but I don't recognize the scent."

He snarled again, and it bounced off of the forest surrounding us. I started slowly walking to them with my head down, and he crouched.

"Whoever this is on my damn territory is about to get a very warm welcome service!" He warned.

* * *

 **{BPOV}**

I watched closely as the intruder came into view, Jasper had went stiff and was locked into some kind of daze.

"Who the hell are you?!" I asked as i growled at the stranger in front of me.

"My name is Garret ma'am. And who might you be?" He said as he reached out to shake my hand. I stared down at his hand for a moment, then moved to grab it, but jasper grabbed my arm and swung me behind him, snarling at the strange man.

"Dont play with me... Who the fuck are you... you have half a second to fucking explain yourself before I rip you apart and throw you in a pyre!" Jasper said meneacingly.

I watched as the man scruntisized jasper, then his eyes went soft...

"I dont know... I only know my first name. I have had little bits of memory come back to me... but most led me to a desserted forest... nothing has been recognizable... until today. This stream... Its just like my memory... and you... I fell like I'm supposed to know you... Like I have missed you for so long..." He trailed off as he rubbed his head, then leaned back on a tree. He sighed. "I apologize if I startled yall. I mean you no harm." He told us. I watched as jasper stared him down.

"Jazz, Whats wrong?" I asked rubbing his arm.

"Him..." Jasper said brokenly. "He looks like my brother." He stated.

"Is that all you remember... tell me everything." Jasper said hurridly. Garret rose his eyebrow a bit, then smiled at us.

"Its not much, But I see this stream right here. A little blond haired boy was running around diggin' worms for fishin'. He had found himself a big one, so he runs up to me with a big goofey grin, and I had ruffled his hair. He wasnt much younger then me... I think he was 6 or 7 maybe. I was sitting on a rock, carving my name on it? Anyways, thats all I remember from this place. The little boy in my memory... I dont know why he held such significance to me... I dont know who he is." Garret said, walking from rock to rock, before he stopped in front of us, checking the rock we were at, and smiled when he saw his name carved into the stone.

He stood up straight, then held his hand out again, only toward jasper this time. I watched as Jasper hesitently took his open hand. But the moment their hand touched, Garret and Jasper hit the ground.

"Jasper! Garret!" I yelled trying to get one of their attention.

* * *

 **{JPOV}**

The stranger looked up from the ground as he spoke, and as soon as his eyes met mine, I froze.

 _It couldn't be! Is it? No! I watched him die! But, he looks exactly like him! How is that possible?!_

The internal turmoil going through me was ridiculous. I watched as he extended his hand to me. I wasnt sure if I trusted this guy enough, but took his hand anyways.

His emotions began to kick into hydro drive the moment we shook hands. I didnt know why or how, but It was so strong, I couldnt shut it out, no matter how hard I tried. It crippled me. I felt myself sink to the ground with him, hands still together as wave after wave of his emotional flood came washing over me. When the emotions started to calm down, I Hit him with so much calm, his head hung in the air, and when he looked up at me, he looked like he was on the good shit.

' _what the hell was that shit!'_

I got up from the ground and stood above him. He looked up to me and I offered my hand to help him up.

"J... Jasper... I thought I would never see you again..." He spoke to me softly. Then I saw a venom tear run its way down his face, and mine to.

I nodded my head to him, then out of nowhere I saw red. I reared by my fist and hit him square in the jaw.

"I thought you were dead! Why didnt you come look for me! Search for that little boy in your memories! I'm your brother Damnit!" I screamed at him as i continued to whoop his ass through the forest.

* * *

 **{BPOV}**

I watched in horror as Jasper and Garret squared off in the forest.

"Jasper stop!" I screamed at him when I saw him attempt to pull a limb off. He turned to look at me. The look in his eyes was crushing... Then he turned to stare at Garret who was leaning against a tree. They shared a glance, then Garret grabbed Jasper in a bro hug.

"Im so sorry lil' Bud. I didnt know who you were... and i couldnt find you... I had tried. But im here now. I remembr now..." Garret told him, and I saw Jasper nod.

Alot of people would have thought that the major had went soft, but I knew... I knew that jasper was just happy to see his brother again after a hundred years of believing he was dead... to me, it was a beautiful sight.

They both turned back to look at me, their arms around each other's shoulders. It seemed like reality finally struck their minds again.

"Oh, forgive me, Ma'am. You still haven't been introduced. Jasper, who is your beautiful companion?" Garrett asked.

Jasper smiled and made his way toward me, and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"This..is my mate..Bella." Jasper responded proudly.

"I see," Garrett said. "Well, you are very pretty, and Jasper is very lucky to have someone as pretty as you for a mate."

 _Aww. He's so sweet. It must be a Whitlock thing._

"Well, thank you, Garrett. What do you say we take you to meet some of the family? You being Jasper's biological brother, I believe that entitles you to a whole family. Don't you think, Jasper?"

Jasper smiled at the thought of having his brother back completely.

"Absolutely," he responded.

When we got back to the house, we had some unexpected visitors. Carlisle and Esme had decided to visit. But, Alice was no where to be found.

"Carlisle? Esme? What a pleasant surprise!" I exclaimed, rushing to hug them both. "How are you?"

They both looked surprised that I was a vampire.

"Why, hello, Bella!" Esme greeted.

"Well, immortality does suit you, my dear," Carlisle added.

"Thank you. What brings the two of you here?" I asked.

Both started to look a bit fidgety at my question.

"Actually, we bring a bit of distressing news," Esme responded. "But, before we get to that, why don't you introduce your friend?"

"Oh! Right!" I said as I turned to Jasper, who started to introduce his brother to our family.

"Garrett, this is Carlisle and Esme; the ones that took me in after I escaped the woman that changed me. This is Rosalie and Emmett; my "sister" and her husband. These two are Peter and Charlotte; the ones that helped me to escape from the woman that changed me. And that is Charlie, or Chief Swan; he is Bella's father whom we just recently rescued from another sadistic vampire and had to change ourselves," Jasper introduced everyone, pointing them out as he called them. "Everyone, this is Garrett; my biological older brother..."

Everyone in the room gasped out in shock at the same time, then they all started gushing in happiness for Jasper.

* * *

 **{Esme's POV}**

When we were all done chirping away over the fact that Jasper had found his long-lost brother, I knew that it was time to get down to the reason Carlisle and I were really here.

"Bella, Jasper, the reason Carlisle and I are here...is because of Alice," I said, and I watched Jasper's curiousity grow as Bella rolled her eyes.

"What now?" Bella asked sarcastically.

"Well, she came home, very angry I might add, and she went on a rampage. She's planning revenge, and she's looking for a vision of the outcome she wants. So far, she is planning to tear you, Bella, into pieces, while a friend of her's attacks you, Jasper, and does the same to you," I responded, nervously.

"And then what?" Jasper asked.

"What else? She plans on tossing you into a pyre while the rest of yall watch. She thinks that Esme and I are going to help her. That's why she told us her plans," Carlisle finished.

Everyone got quiet after these revelations came to light.

After what seemed like several hours, Rosalie was finally the one to break the silence.

"Awe hell. Stupid Bitch, cant she just leave shit alone! Well, guess it's better now than never to bring this up. No one, not even Ms. Skeletor, is going to kill my brother and his mate," she said. Next thing you know, she did something that had us all instinctively running for the hills; she ignited a huge flame in each hand out of thin air, her eyes the same bright shade of orange as the flames.

* * *

 **(A/N: So... That wasnt what yall expected huh guys? We hope you like it! REVIEW PLEASE! We could both use a pick me up! And nothing more better then to here from you guys! 'I Carry Your Heart With Me' will me updated here real soon. give us a few days. If you are new to our stories and liked this one, check out the other. You will like it to! Thank you guys! We got 6 reviews untill the challange is ended on this story and we reach the 20th review! So come on guys! Lets reach that 20 on this chapter!) -SouthernGals**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: So Sorry yall for the long wait! we are experimenting with other stories and plots. we have not forgotten about these two stories and will continue to update them as fast as we can. Here is Chapter 9 yall! Dont forget to review and let us know how were doing? Also, ideas are welcome as well. :)**

* * *

 **{Rosalie's POV}**

I watched as all of them jumped up and bolted out the door as if I had lit a fire under their asses.

"What the...Hey! Wait! I'm not going to hurt y'all!" I screamed at them, a little irritated.

They appeared in the doorway and looked at me with bewildered confusion. Peter came to the front and pointed a shaky finger at me.

"No dice, Barbie! Ain't no way I'ma be goin' in there with your hands on fire like a fucking torch! You're walkin' Vampire Kryptonite!"

I lifted a brow to his comment and rose my hands again. I sighed and turned to Emmett.

"I'll prove y'all wrong!" I said and touched Emmett's chest. I watched as the fire spread around him. Before long, he was covered from head to toe with fire, The flames flickering off of his skin.

"Rose, stop!" Bella screamed, starting towards me. "Are you out of your mind?!" She looked me in the eye for a moment, then realized that my mate wasn't screaming or burning. "What the hell? How are you doing that?"

One by one, everyone else slowly trickled back in, curiosity clear on their faces. I reached over to Emmett, waving my hand over the flames that covered him and felt the familiar sensation of my power pulling the flames back into my own body.

"I am gifted. I never told anyone because I don't want the Volturi to find out. My power is very rare. I can kill a vampire with a simple flick of my finger, burning them to ash before they even glance at me wrong. But, I can also protect others. So long as the person is covered completely with my fire, theyl can walk right through a roaring bonfire, and the flames of the pyre will never touch them."

I looked up at the others and saw them all staring at me in wonder.

 _Okay... A little weird..._

"Wow Rose! That's amazing!" Bella jumped up and grabbed me in a hug. Carlisle rose up from his spot on the couch and moved to look out the window.

"How controlled are you with your gift, Rose?" he asked.

"I know the basics, but like I said, my gift is very rare. I can control what I know, but as for what my gift is actually capable of...I have no clue. I have done my research and I know that some can use eye ignition, and some have to touch the person; some can do both. But so far, all I can do is touch."

Carlisle nodded and continued to question me.

"And what is the name of your gift?" he asked.

"I'm called a 'Fire Touch'.

* * *

 **{Bella's POV}**

Rose had shared a very big secret to us. One that I know, no doubt, had her terrified. But this was going to be our way out; Rose was our secret weapon. When the threat came to call on us, we would be ready... but we needed a plan.

"Thank you, Rose, for sharing that with us. Because of that, you are our secret weapon. We have the upper hand and I have no doubt that we can win this little pissing contest that these two heffers are throwing."

I smirked at her and she nodded with a confident look on her face.

"We will need to start training immediately to insure that we keep the upper hand, because I have no doubt that they are working everyday. Right after a good hunt tonight, we will work hard day and night to build strengths and gifts."

That night, we went in pairs, as per usual, on our hunt. This time, though, we spread out a little more than the norm. Of course, Jasper and I were a pair.

Ever since his split with Alice, he and I had been trying to start a sort of relationship, trying to take it slow. But, with all the stress of the bullshit with the evil pixie, my erotism has been burning from my core. To try to take my mind off of it, I closed my eyes and let my animal senses take over.

Taking a deep breath in, I immediately locked into a mountain lion about a mile away. Without thinking, I dashed to it's hiding spot and sunk my teeth into it before I could completely stop. As I drained the beast, Jasper approached with another one in his arms, offering to share with me. I accepted, and when it was about halfway dry, I looked at Jasper to find that he was returning my gaze and we were staring into each others eyes as we fully sated our hunger.

When we were through, I stood in awe of his gloriousness, not noticing that he was slowly and suductively making his way toward me. He gently reached his hand out to touch my cheek and put a tuft of misplaced hair behind my ear, never removing his hand from my face. He wrapped his other hand around my waist and easily moved to me while pulling me to himself.

By this time, I was mesmorized. I wanted this man. Jasper. My true mate. More than I have ever wanted anything or anyone in my life. We hadn't even so much as shared a kiss since the one close call on a previous hunt, but suddenly, I wanted so much more..

He licked his lips as he glanced longingly at mine, the gazed back into my eyes as if asking, no, begging, for my permission. I answered by pressing my lips to his and wrapping my arms around his waist and neck.

The lion's carcuss all but forgotten, Jasper jumped into the spirit right away. He laid me down carefully on the ground before joining me and resuming the steamy kiss.. I couldn't wait anymore. The desire I was experiencing was pure torture. I no longer wanted him, but needed him, more than I needed blood to live.

I flipped him over and climbed on top of him in the same instant that I ripped his clothes, carefully, clean off of him. Momentarily, I was stunned by how glorious he was. And as I was mentally taking him all in, he carefully took all of my clothes as well and flipped us back over. I looked back into his eyes and could see that he was losing control. I knew what was coming next, and I was more than prepared to accept it, to accept him as my other half for the rest of our existance.

As he entered my core, I gasped in relief. He gazed into my soul, no doubt taking in all of my feelings. As soon as he was sure that I was ready, he smiled.

"Mine," he growled.

Then he bared his teeth and marked me as his. Once he lifted his head from my chest, I smile back at him.

"Forever," I responded, and gave him my own mark.

The taste of his venom reached my tounge and i immidiatly started meeting him with every move. I licked his wound gently, then before i could even notice the movement, due to my hazy mind of bliss and ecstacy, jasper had picked me up and slammed my back against a tree... _'Oh my lanta!'_ His growls reverberated off the trees in the texas forest. He switched positions again. My fingers were digging chunks of bark up under my hands as he thrust mercilessly into me from behind.

Jasper grabbed my hair almost painfully and jerked my head back, capturing my mouth in a searing kiss, i was sure was going to melt my face right off. I moaned loudly, as we neared our peak... with one last heavy breath, we both tipped over the edge. growling and moaning together in a howel of pure primal love and claiming... There was not doubt now... Jasper and I had made things official...

We collapsed to the ground in a heap of porcelain perfection. The stars had become very interesting to me... The simple beauty of them couldnt hold a candle to the emaculent Adonis laying beside me.

I peeked over to him and saw his golden gaze looking at me. There was no uncertainty in his eyes. It was pure. I could almost taste the love he had for me swimming in the air. smiling at him, I leaned over and kissed his lips tenderly.

Looking around the area of the small clearing we had... accidently... made during out rough and wild love making. Our clothes had barely survived the struggle and hurry it was to take them off.

Pulling my pants on, I noticed they had a rip just about damn near, clean up to my lady bits. Jasper's on the other hand were... well lets just say, he was taking cowboy home, in his very own Bella made chaps. I giggled as i saw his ass from the back of his jeans.

"You cant wear those! Everyone will see your ass!" I giggled hysterically, leaning up against a tree to steady myself.

"Well i advice you not rip my jeans down the ass crack next time." He snickered to me, reaching down to grab his shredded shirt and toss me a long piece of the ruined fabric.

"What this for?"

"Tie it around you tig O' bitties!" I glared at him playfully.

"Tig O' Bitties? Really jasper? Could ya be any more redneck?" He was beside me in a flash.

"Of course Darlin' its just not suitable for a lady as apetizing as you..." He trailed off, running his nose down my chin to the top of my breast. Satisfied with what he was looking for, he stepped back.

"Perfect. Now lets get back." He grabbed my hand and we took off.

* * *

We had been training for 4 weeks. Jasper was relentless on making sure that we were in top fighting condition.

"Jaz, can we take a break for a few days please. Its almost tiring! I wanna do something else for once." I asked him trying to put on my best puppy face.

"Im sorry Darlin' but if anything happens i want to make sure everyone can take care of themselves. A few more weeks, and ill let yall do what ever you want." He turned his attention from me like I was nothing and Went back to being the drill sargent in the sparing match between Carlisle and Emmett.

Rose ran up to me with Char in tow.

"This is rediculous. What do you say we get out of here and go do something fun for once?" I nodded my head and smirked.

"Jaz! Rose, Char, and I are going for a hunt. we will be back later." I told him and grabbed their hand, running to the treeline. We stopped i our tracks when jasper materialized in our way.

"And just where do you ladies think your going agian?" He said quirking his eyebrow as if saying 'Do it and i will whip you all.' I sighed.

"Come on Jasper! Your driving us crazy! we just want to go hunt. Its been a few weeks since we have been and were all thirsty." met his eyes with my irritated ones.

"Fine, but you girls stick together, and Call me in an hour. I wanna know your stats." rolled my eyes, but nodded anyways.

"Of course Major, we will be safe. anything else?" I asked sarcastically. He narrowed his eyes and pointed a finger in my face, then ran off back to the others.

We ran off into the woods when we were out of hearing distance, we stopped.

"So ladies, where do you wanna go tonight?" Rose asked. I shrugged. I didnt know. I had never really been out into the cities of texas, only the woods.

"well, we could go to chippendales. Its not far from here, and what better way to let our hair down then a male strip club." Char commented with a smirk.

Rose eyed her for a few second, then we both joined in the mischevious looks. Oh man... This was gonna be fun.

We arrived at the club, and walked up to the door. Being vampires with eternal beauty has its perks, we got in with no problem while the other women screamed and cursed us from the lines.

The club was in full swing, and the music was thumping through the speakers. A good looking morsel of a man was on the stage doing some fireman act.

"Can i get you beauties anything to drink?" A man with tight wranglers and a cowboy hat walked up to our table.

"we need three bottles of Jack." Rose ordered. The man looked at us like we were crazy. She slipped him a 20 in his belt and fluttered her eyes. He was putty in our hands.

"Alright, ill be right back." He said tipping his hat to us.

He came walking back shortly with three big bottles and cups. tipping him with a kiss to the cheek and forehead, we began out night.

* * *

We were around two bottles in each when the effects of being drunk as a skunk took us over the edge of sanity. Rose was on the stage half naked with one of the strippers while Char was on the back of another in the middle of a cowboy routine. Me... well i was currently getting the best fucking lap dance/ stage fucking i have ever had! 'If i had ever actually had one!' Rose Char and i had migrated toward one stage together and began to put on a show of our own. The women in the club, and the strippers were willingly throwing money at our feet.

"Best Idea you have ever had yall!" I yelled over the thumping music. Rose and Char got rigid still and stared out into the crowd with wide eyes.

"Come on guys! Lets give them a show they wont soon forget!" I ripped my shirt open and fell back onto the pole behind me, running my hands down my toned stomach and Red lace glad breast slowly with the music, then popped my hips to the beat to the floor as the music sped back up. Slowly swaying my hips and tracing my frame as i made my way back up and... 'Oh shit... were so busted!'

I frantically looked to char and Rose who were also looking for the easiest escape route. Knocking the heads of the strippers who had made themselves comfortable at the end of the stage were all of our mate.

We saw hell fire blaze in their eyes as they finally reached us. Quick thinking, I threw myself at Emmett with terrified eyes.

"Big Brother! You gotta..." Emmett grabbed me by the arm and snatched rose by her's holding us infront of him.

"Sorry sis, if your mate wasnt standing right here, I would blister your ass myself!" He threw me toward Jasper who caught me and immediatly drapped his leather jacket over my bare shoulders. I looked into his eyes with sweet intentions.

"Hey there Jazzzzz!" I tried to pur in my drunken haze.

"Shut it, i dont want to here it!" He snapped at me. The guys drug us out the door, peter dragging the cowboy stripper with him and char. No doubt, gonna make a meal out of him later.

The moment we got to the woods, Emmett and peter went seperate ways leaving me alone with my severly pissed off mate. He tugged his jacket off my shoulders and dipped his head in th crook of my neck. I heard him sniff twice, growl, then felt his tounge dart out and lick the mark he had given me.

"Jasper... what..." He pushed me harshly.

"Im going to scent every crack and crevice of your delicious boby, then you will be punished." His eyes were coal black as he looked into my honey ones. It was quite obvious who was in control at this moment. The major had come out to play.

* * *

 **(A/N: Oh man did they get into trouble! Anyways, hope yall liked the chapter and keep watch for updates. I promise we are working really hard to bring them to you! Alright yall, Dont forget to review! We love Feedback!) -SouthernGals**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: We wanna thank everyone for sticking with us, and we hope you all understand about the whole 'punishment' thing. If not, then we hope this chapter will clear it up for you. We are working hard on our other stories. ICYHWM will be updated here really soon so keep watch for an update. Also Everlasting Bonds is going to be updated soon. Thank you all for your continued support! Here is another Chapter!)**

* * *

We had been training vigorously. After the men had issued each of our 'punishments' we were quickly back to training day and night for weeks, only stopping to hunt. The punishments... well lets just say, the girls and I have been thinking and plotting on when we can make our next escape. Our bodies humming with anticipation for the next round of punishment. The boys were none the wiser. They took care of us greatly... really greatly.

After another month of non stop training, The whole group started showing promise in our fighting skills and Jasper and Peter deemed us quickly a force to be rekoned with. They pulled the plug on the hard training and we got back to living our lives and getting to know each of our gifts.

Rose's has turned out to be the diamond in the rough. Our own personal secret weapon. we only practiced her gift when someone was patroling the surrounding woods. we didnt want any prying eyes taking this information to anyone. At this particular moment, we had the element of surprise. They could come up, guns a blaze and hell bent on taking my head, but noone would be any the wiser. Rose could now errect a physical barrier outside and inside of the walls of my own, making it near impossible for anyone to get in, and if they did, they wouldnt be getting out... alive that is. we were now working on training her gift to be activated through eye contact. She was doing splendidly.

Charlie and Peter were working on his Master's gift and making it as strong. Carlisle was confident in charlies gift. Said that he could take over an entire army of vampires and humans alike. With his gift, it was damn near impossible for us to lose.

My gift was simple. I could errect a barrier. Stretching and shrinking it was becoming more and more easier with each passing day and i practiced hard.

Jasper and I were becoming more and more close. It was getting harder to stay away from him and I was beginning to wonder why I had not pushed the phycho pixie out the door sooner. Who was she to have had any claim to my mate. As far as i know, she could fuck off along with the red headed bitch. Things were finally starting to look up for me, and I was hell bent on making sure noone messed that up for me.

Jaspern and Garrett went back home... to their childhood home. The brothers both wracked with agony and grievance for their lost family. But is was in that time of grievance that they became closer then anyone i had ever seen. The bond between them as strong as steel cables. The brothers... all three of them, because garrett recognized how important peter was to jasper, were all closer as if all of them were blood related.

We hadnt heard any word of a move being made on Alice's part. We had a feeling that she was bringing Victoria into it some way or another and My heart jumped at the thought of being able to, again, get my hands on the bitch who ruined my life. She better never come after me again if the fucking fairy does dig her up. She will come to realize that turning me was the worst mistake she has ever made. Because now, I was strong with pent of anger and frustration. The pixie was just the cherry on top of my cake of 'fuck you'.

* * *

I heard a scuttle coming from the house. I jumped up from my perch on the rock by the river and ran back to the house. I was met with Jasper high tailing his ass right out of the house so fast, if i wasnt a vampire, I would have never seen in. Peter came flying from the house behind him with a look of horror and frustration on his face.

"You better fucking fight it peter!" Jasper hollared to him while ducking under his arm and kicking him in the ass, making him fall forward face first. Peter jumped up, and i saw the spot in the groud where his face had connected and felt a peter size face print in the earth. Chuckling softly, I watched as the boys chased each other around the open pasture.

"Bella!" Char made it to me in record time.

"What are they doing?" I cocked my head to the side when peter tried to hold jasper down and lay a smacker on him. I winced with wide eyes as his attempts were met with jasper's fist, sounding like rocks colliding, as they smashed into peters face.

"Bella!" Jasper hollard to me as he ran up and behind me. "Put him in a sheild!" He said pointing to the possesed peter.

"Jasper come on! I dont wanna..." Just then his fist came up involentarily and slammed downward into his nuts. A deftening cry rose from his lips and he whimpered as he began to crawl slowly toward jasper.

"Hell no! I dont care if you ground your nuts into dust! I aint kissin' ya!" He yelled from behind my shoulder like a child.

I huffed and waved my hand, capturing peter in my sheilds bubble, and holding his arms behind his back with another so he couldnt punch his jewles again.

"Thanks Bella." Char said a little relieve, but her voice was laced with humor.

"Ok, now that Peter is takin' care of, anyone wanna explain to me exactly why peter is chasing my man around trying to smooch his lips into oblivion?" I laughed as jasper glared at me with a small growl.

"Well, peter though it would be funny to get back at your dad for making him twerk all the time, so he came back from town with a bucket full of bear piss and poured it over his head. Charlie didnt find it to funny. So he made him do this. He had to punch himself in the nuts untill he was able to pin and kiss jasper with a sloppy one. unfortunatly, jasper wasnt so willing to make out with him. Hence, the way he punched his balls into mush." Char explained as i slowly pulled my sheild toward us and into the house.

"Come on... Dad?" I called walking into the house. He appeared beside me smelling strongly of soap and cologne. I wrinkled my nose and saw his face grimace.

"Let him off the cammand?" I asked him. Charlie narrowed his eyes at peter and smirked. I took a deep breath and glared at him.

"Dad, I can have my shield around you in a split second making you do the same to yourself that you are making him do... dont you think he has learned his lesson? I mean, he has pretty much given himself his own gender surgery and gotten the hell beat out of him by jasper." I said annoyed. Charlie stared him down for a few seconds then nodded his head.

"Fine, but if he does it again, next time ill have his balls myself!" Charlie huffed and walked away. I quickly released him from my shield and walked away.

"Dumbass." I muttered and made my way over to my computer and pulled up my email. It had been forever since i had heard from Jake and i missed him. The email Jake had sent me popped up.

 _'Hey Bell's_

 _I'm glad you were able to rescue charlie, but the pack is ok with you having to turn him. we understand that there was nothing you could have done. If we catch even a small whiff of they fucking red head, we will have her ass for what she did. I miss you to, and no Bell's I dont hate you. Your still my bella even in cold one form. So I have some news. I have imprinted on someone. We have been going strong for a month now. Her name is Jessie... well thats what i call her. We are planning a trip to Texas so she can meet you. We will be there shortly after i get a reply from you. So hurry back and sent the ok. Gotta go now bell. Jessie is cooking supper. Love ya!'_

 _-Jake_

I quickly clicked reply and typed my response.

 _'Jake,_

 _Yeah, please come. I need some normalitly for once. Dad is having the time of his life torturing peter and jasper with his master gift and its up to me to clean up the mess. I wanna kill them sometimes. Smh. Alice hasnt made a move and we are just waiting on her to fuck up. We are more then ready to kick her ass. Victoria shouldnt be a problem for yall because burried her head and burned her body. Im happy that you have found someone who makes you happy. You need a good woman who will take care of you... but tell her that if she dont do it right, I will have her for dinner. (licking my lips) LOL, anyways jake, I hope to see you soon. Hurry before I pull my hair out! I didnt even know vampires could get migrains! ugh! let me know a date and ill see you then!._

 _-Bella_

 _P.S. make sure you give me a list of all her favorite foods and such so i can make sure the house is well stocked for the little human. ;) And please make sure she knows how crazy the family is... dont need to be scaring the poor girl off! Be careful and love ya!_

* * *

It didnt take long for Jake to message me back with a date that was set for a week from now. we were all gearing up for the arrival of the first human my dad is going to meet. He assures us all that he will be fine and there will be nothing to worry about but we were all very secure in making sure he understood the rules. namely, he just couldnt eat the human.

The day jake was supposed to arrive, we all pittled around the house, trying to make sure that everything was in the right place and ready for when Jake got here. The house stuffed with food to the max so we could not only accomodate Jessie, but a surely, always hungry wolf.

Minutes turned into hours, and the sun was starting to dip below the horizon. Jake was still not here. Charlie began to get worried and he paced the house constantly.

"Jaz, I think we need to go look for them. They should have been here by now." Jasper nodded and looked around the room.

"Alright, lets all get buddied up. Each one of us will go a different way that they could have gone, coming from washington. Keep your nose and ears opened. Stay alert and be ready for anything." He said.

Jasper and i immediatly took off after everyone nodded and started in on one of the back roads around these parts. we went all over texas looking for them, and still no sign. We were heading back when we heard the sounds of pounding footsteps heading our direction, three scents wafted to us. Jasper recognized one to be jake, and I recognized the other as Victoria.

We took off pounding through the woods. I jumped up into a tree down wind from them and waited for the bitch to come into my sights. Jake was running wildly, his tounge hung out of his mouth to the side and his breath was coming out in short pants. The shrill laugh of victoria rang out not far behind him.

"Run wolf boy, it still wont be enough!" She cried, and thats when she came into view. I caught a small glimps of her hair, and then was springing off of my perch. I landed roughly on her back, and we went down snarling. Both of us fighting, kicking, punching and clawing for the upper hand. I finally got the bitch pinned to the ground and jake came trotting up beside me. I nodded my head as he let lose a vicious snarl. He phased back.

"The...Damn...Redhead... BITCH!" He panted none to gently. He was tired. she had to have been chasing him for hours.

"Bella, shield please." Jasper said walking into view with a small woman in his hands. He set her down gently behind a tree. she was no doubt shaken up by the turn of events. I looked to jasper and nodded, wrapping the bitch very tightly in my shield, then turning to jake.

"Hey you!" I smiled at him. looking to the tree the girl was standing behind i nodded my head to jake in her direction. "Go take care of your girl. I got this bitch. Right victoria?" I grabbed her by the hair and made her look me in the eye. Smacking her hard on the cheek sarcastically. She snarled at me, lunging for my hand. Now that wasnt nice. I growled as i reared my arm back and punched her in the face. I watched with satisfaction as a crach appeared over her nose and under her eyes.

We walked into the house with victoria in tow, trying to thrash about in my shield, but having no luck getting her invisible binds undone. Charlie was the first one up out of his seat, the chair he was sitting in at the kitchen table banging loudly behind him.

"What the fuck?!" I had never really heard my dad curse. It was a once in a blue moon kind of thing. Just about that time, Victoria happened to find her voice and she started growling and screaming. The pressure behind my shield was getting stronger, and for a second, I thought she was gonna be home free. Charlie came up face to face with her and she growled. A sinester smirk playing on her lips at the sight of him.

Peter jumped up off the couch, growling like a rabid dog.

"How the hell is she fucking here!" He yelled pointing to the bitch in my shield. I nodded my head at him knowingly.

"Thats what i would like to know. If i had to take my guess, I would say the fucking pixie had her hand on it." I pulled harshly at victoria's hair making her look up at me with a snarl. "So tell us Vicky. Was it her?" I watched her smirk in defiance. She was trying to play with me... as if trying to buy time.

"Ill tell you this much, if her life is worth yours, then i will be all to happy to kill you and watch as you burn..." I though for a moment, then clicked my tounge. "But, If you tell us what you know, Ill let you live... here with us. You will be our little pet, but atleast you will be alive." I threw her to the floor and tightened my bonds on her. "So, whats it gonna be?" I asked her.

We all stood and watched as her eyes darted from person to person.

"Either way, you will be telling us what you know. You see, my dad here has the master's gift. One direct order from him and you will sing against your will. But if you tell us on your own, you will live." Her eyes stared fearfully up in my dad's but he returned it with a merciless stare of his own. Her resolve melted and she nodded her head.

"Fine, But i have a few conditions of my own..." She said. I rose my eyebrow at her.

"Oh? Well we are generouse enough to let you live. I dont think you deserve anything else." I sneered at her.

"Please. Ill tell you everything... and ill become your little spy if you want... i just want my mate back." She looked up at me with tearful eyes.

"James was killed years ago. We cant bring him back." I told her more sympathecally then i had entended it. She shook her head.

"No, He wasnt my mate. He was just a mile stone in my search, as was your mate." I was shocked... but i felt slightly sorry for her and turned my head away. "Fine, we will help you _if_ you help us... But know this Victoria, you will be ordered to be honest to us, and you will be ordered to tell us where your at every day. you will not betray us... because if you do, I will contiue to seach for your mate and kill him myself... Do you understand? His life is in your hands." I told her, and she growled at my threat to her mate, then nodded her head in understanding.

The moment i released her, My dad had ordered her to do as i had said he would. She still had free will of mind and body. If we had ordered her every move then she would have been no good to us. So She set out the next day to track down alice and bring in more information.

From what she had told us. Alice had dug her up with the intent to find Maria. She was out for blood... And The bigger shocker was that Edward was on her side. The two crazies of the family had reached a new level.

Victoria checked in everyday, giving us updates and we did the same on what we found about her mate. Aparently he was burried alive. His limbs and seperate from his head. Somewhere in Japan was a vampire man who was desparate to get rescued. It would take us a while to find the exact location... It had been a hundred years since his burial. but we had no doubt we would.

Victorai had said that they didnt plan on attacking any time soon. They had found Maria, and she was all to happy about getting both her major and captain back, along with Dad, emmett and carlisle. just the mention of it had all us women murderously mad.

"Bella!" Peter came barreling into the room.

"Bella, Hes not in Japan! Hes in England!" I was shocked. peter's gift finally picked up a clue. I felt a breath of relief. We could finally get down to business instead of following dead ends.

"Carlisle! we need a private jet to England. I have a deal to uphold." I told him.

The very next morning, we were off to England to find the missing vampire.

* * *

 **(A/N: OHHH! Threw ya for a loop didnt we! Ok, so bear with us. we know that we made victoria out to be the horrible vamp she was meant to be, and she still is a bitch! but there is a plan for all of this! Thank ya for reading! Remember to Review! and keep watch for updates on the others! If you havnt already, Check out Everlasting Bonds!) -SouthernGals**


	11. Chapter 11

It didn't take us long to reach Victoria. We knew she wanted to be with us when we found him. Plus... what good would it be if he woke up and decided to kill us all because he didn't know us? I'm sure he would be weak, but we couldn't be sure he didn't have a special gift that could take us all out.

We had boarded the jet at 4 in the morning, and arrived in England at 5 that evening. Without missing a beat, we jumped off of the jet as soon as it landed. The moment Victoria's feet touched the ground, she lifted her head to the sky and took in a deep breath, catching the scent of her long estranged mate.

Once she caught his essence, her eyes turned pitch black, and she was off. We barely had got our feet on the ground ourselves before we were following her.

We ran for days, then weeks, just letting Victoria scent out her mate. We had found several of his limbs. They were all buried in places that we were sure had never been touched by anyone since the burial took place.

I looked down as Victoria madly dug at the ground. She pulled chunk after chunk until her hands hit a small metal box. She reached in and retrieved the box. The look on her face showed her disappointment. The box was too small to be a head.

"This is the last piece. Then we find his head," She said breaking the box open and pulling out the left hand of her lover. She carressed his hand slowly with her own, touching softly at the beautiful jeweled wedding band wrapped around his finger.

"Come on. Let's go find his head," I said touching her shoulder softly for comfort. I had to admit...she was beginning to grow on me. She was still a bitch, but no one deserves to lose their mate the way she did.

Victoria kissed the knuckles of her mate, placed his hand in her bag, and nodded her head.

"I smell him faintly now. He is this way," She said, flying off once more through the night-lit woods.

We ran for a few hours before we came upon a huge ruin. We knocked down cobwebs of all sorts before making our way into the middle of the room. I heard Victoria gasp beside me.

"What is this place?... It's beautiful," I murmured. Victoria's eyes met mine and she smiled softly.

"It's my home," she replied. I stood stark still as surprise flashed into my eyes.

"What?" I asked dumbly. She chuckled then nodded her head.

"I feel him here...I can't smell him...but I feel him here," she said placing her hand to her heart, then following the pull out into the huge cemetary out back.

"Here?" she asked, looking up at Peter for answers like she had been the whole time.

Peter nodded his head and she began to dig at lightening speed until she pulled a box from the earth.

"This is him!" she said, breaking the box open and slowly opening it. Inside was the head of a man... a very beautiful man.

Victoria touched his hair softly, then pulled her bag from her shoulder, laying his limbs out one at a time to put him back together.

"Bella..." she said, gesturing to the bag on my back with his torso and a pair of clothes.

I knelt down beside her and began to help her fuse his body back together. By the time we were finished, we were needing to hung. It took alot of our venom to fuse him back. Victoria gently picked his head up and placed it on his body. Almost immediately it began to fuse on, but not entirely. I helped fuse his head back on, then felt a slight twitch come from his neck as I leaned up. I looked into his eyes and watched as emotions danced behind his deep, dark red eyes.

"Gabriel?" Victoria's voice hitched in her throat as she came eye to eye with her long lost mate. A flurry of emotions played in his eyes, and he reached a hand up to cup her face.

"Victoria..." he murmured. His english accent was thick and demanding.

"Yes...It's me...I...I'm here, my darling," She said rubbing her face into his hand softly.

One of his hands reached up to his throat and he whimpered hoarsely. He was thirsty. It didn't take long and Victoria dashed away, leaving us standing beside her mate who was now staring at all of us with determined eyes. I sighed and knelt down beside him. He flinched from my touch and I slowly pulled my hand away.

"We won't hurt you, Gabriel. Stay here with my mate, Jasper, and his friends. They won't hurt you either. I'm going to help your mate find you some food," I said reassuringly. He scrutinized me for a moment then nodded his head weakly.

With his approval, I jumped up and ran in the direction Victoria had taken off to. I found her not far from the ruins tracking a bear. She looked toward me and I told her what I was doing at vampire speed and earned a nod.

We both took off into the forest catching bears, deer, wolves, and other creatures of the sort. Once we were sure we had enough to replenish him and gain him some strength, we made our way back, all animals still alive for his benefit. Warm animal blood always went down easier. It was all disgusting, but it went down ever fresh.

With a little help from Victoria and no coaxing whatsoever, Gabriel managed to drain every beast within no time at all. Once all were finished and buried, we returned to find Gabriel standing on his feet, leaning onto his mate for a little support.

"How are you feeling, Gabriel?" I asked him.

He managed a small smile before he responded.

"Better," he said, his voice stronger than the whisper from before.

"Are you still thirsty, my love?" Victoria asked, concerned.

"A little," he admitted.

"I think we could all use a hunt," Jasper said. "Especially you two," he continued, gesturing to Victoria and me.

I simply nodded, and off we were, with Gabriel in Victoria's arms. He may have been stronger than before, but still not strong enough to walk, much less run.

We found a herd of deer, and while it wasn't the best tasting animal, it was warm and fresh. Victoria caught one for Gabriel and the rest of us took off after the rest of the herd. Once she made sure Gabriel could handle himself, she joined us.

When we were all satisfied, we returned to a fully restored Gabriel. Victoria was in his arms in a mad dash, and her lips connected with her long lost love's in an instant. It seemed like an eternity had passed when they finally broke apart, but I didn't mind. I knew she needed this.

For the first time since I've known Victoria, I saw a true smile on her face. She was gorgeous. Not sadistic like I knew her to be before, but true happiness suited her.

Gabriel no longer looked like he had been to Hell and back. He now looked like the rest of us, like he hadn't been dismembered and buried for over a hundred years.

Gabriel looked over to me and took my mates hand in a firm shake.

"I wanna thank you Mr. Whitlock. You and your mate gave me my life and my wife back."

 _Maybe he doesnt know about us dismembering Victoria and burning her original body._

"And..." he continued.

 _Maybe not._

"I want to let you know, that even though it doesnt thrill me, I forgive you for what happened to my mate. I understand your reasons and will deal with her appropriately." He said turning a disapproving look to Victoria who shrank back in submission.

"No." I said shaking my head. " I think Victoria has been punished enough. Your reunion should stay happy." I said smiling slightly toward victoria, who had a look of gratitude on her face.

"Thank you, now I must warn you. There will be a fierce battle. The outcome with be played in your favor, but not without a price. I cannot see the price yet, but it will be heavy. Please take every precaution for safety." Gabriel said grabbing victorias hand and pulling it. Victoria stayed planted in her spot, her eyes boring into mine.

"Come my love. We must take our leave." He said gently, tugging on her hand again with no result. "My Darling... What is ailing you?" He said.

Victoria locked eyes with me and I felt her determination through that one glance. In that very moment Victoria and I had formed a bond. Not quite yet family, but a friend none the less.

"Bella, I am so sorry for what I did to you and your father. Charlie, I know it might not count for much, but I am terribly sorry for what I did to you. I know you dont have to forgive me. But I hope one day you may be able to." Charlie sneered at her, but I knew he could feel the sinserity behind her apology as I could. "My love, I cannot leave. I have to stay. This coven is in this mess because of me. I turned Bella, tried to make her kill her mate, tried to kill her father and helped their enemy." Victoria dropped gabriels hand and stepped over to us. "You can either join me in their fight, or you can go home and wait for me. But I must not leave."

Without a second thought, I reached down and grabbed victoria's hand in mine. She turned her amber gaze on me. I smiled deeply at her and squeezed her hand for reassurence.

Gabriel sighed and nodded his head approvingly.

"Of course I will fight. I will never leave your side again. And if this is something you really want to do, we will do it together. " He said.

* * *

After another quick hunt for gabriel, we all took off back to texas. Victoria had said she needed to get back to the newborn camp before they suspected anything and Gabriel refused to allow her to go without him.

We had all set back in our routine quickly. Training had become as vigorous as ever after our warning from Gabriel. Him and Victoria stopped by as much as they could to give us updates and to join in our training. we wanted them as prepared as we all were. We knew that soon we would have to pull both of them out of the danger zone. Every time they came gabriel told us that the fight was drawing nearer and nearer. They would attack soon.

4 months after we found Gabriel, Charlie came us to Jasper and me and, telling us to pull them out and start their daily training. Dad had become attatched to Victoria as one of his own... Even though he wouldnt admit it to us or himself. Jasper knew his emotions.

The time came when they showed us. They both looked a little roughed up. They were in torn clothes and dirt all over them.

"What happened?" I asked feeling a little upset.

"They figured it out. The fucking mind reader is their!" Victoria seethed, punching a near by tree and sending it flying across the forest.

"Edward?" I asked feeling white hot rage fill my chest.

"Yes, that crack head!" She screeched and then I was the one sending a tree flying.

"Mother fucker!" Victoria cut me off.

"They planned on attacking tonight. But Im sure they know they have lost the element of surprise." She seethed. Gabriel nodded his head.

"They will attack in 3 days time. night. So we need to be ready and on the look out. I will know more when the time is more close. Since we have the wolf here, she cannot see our moves." He stated, and I nodded. It donned on me that he knew all of this and Jake was standing right beside me.

"How are you able to see if she cannot. Your gifts are the same right?" I asked. It didnt make sence to me.

"I am a seer, yes, but My gift is more advanced and practiced. Im alot older then she is."

The three days leading up to the fight were more stressing then we thought were possible for vampires. We continued the buddy system to hunt and made sure we hunted every day and train even harder. By the time the day of the battle came, we were all strategizing with peter and Jasper on where everyone would be posted in the woods. We would all be down wind and waiting for the enemy. Gabriel said we were greatly outnumbered, but he didnt know about rose and me.

We would win... we would all survive. I would make sure noone hurt my family again.

 **(A/N: Ok, here is the next chapter. sorry it took so long. personal lives gets in the way. but we have not forgotten and work on the chapter updates ever free moment we get. Thank yall for sticking around and letting us continue to write for yall! please remember to review! Ideas on how the big battle should go are being taken. we want yall to have the best story possible. Thanks again yall!)- SouthernGals**


	12. Chapter 12

**(Authors Note: Hey guys. We are so sorry for the long drug out wait that yall have had to endure for this story. Shit has been super crazy and SG94 and I have finally gotten a time to write and update for all of you wonderful people out there. Thank you for all the ones who stayed and checked for updates even though there werent any yet. :( and for all the ones who have given up... COME BACK! PLEASE! Were back to updating on a regular basis... atleast for the last for chapters of this beloved story right here. :'( Sadly yall, its coming to an end. But dont you worry none. We got some goodies coming in other stories and if you liked this story, check out 'Play Me a Country Song' By: CountryBaby93... Its GOOOOOOOOOD! Make you laugh, make you shiver, make you adicted! Ask SG94! She loves it! Thank you yall! on with the chapter!)**

* * *

The trees flew past me at a blinding speed. I could smell the vampire gaining ground on me. It wouldnt take anytime at all and he would have me down. Damn these fucking fast ones!

I jumped into a near tree and jumped from limb to limb. I had to think of a way to gain the upper hand someway. They had attacked us, and although we were well aware of when they were going to show up, we had not expected what they had hidden in the brush blocked by a shield. Fuck you dickward and your over large fucking head. We havnt lost yet.

The smell of the verman getting closer made a smirk form on my face. I had that dumbass right where I wanted him. He wouldnt be able to tell where im at because I was out of scent trail range and he was not experience in combat.

Alice and Edward had showed up with a few vampires we had never met or heard of before. Jasper was uneasy and didnt trust them. It was to easy of a victory and they knew it would be. Even if they were just as good as we were with fighting. We had the numbers.

The fight started off with a venomy mess and we made quick work of the lackys they had brought. But right when we were about to whoop the pants off of the culprits themselves, they tucked tail and we were flooded with a whole army of baby vamps on our ass's. And that my friends is how I was stuck in this situation now.

He ran under my tree and I dropped down on his back, effectively taking his head off in one swoop and watched it fall to the ground. I kicked the head like a football as far away from the body as I could get it. I didnt want him to somehow reattach himself.

I quickly made my way back through the forest to the backyard of our once beautiful but now destroyed home. The place became out battleground. Scanning the area, I took in all of our people who were still fighting and made my way, decapetating whoever was in my reach to make them fall at my comrads feet.

The sight of Jasper made my heart sore as I watched him, soaked from head to toe in his ememys venom, and painting a gruesome portrait of beauty with his fighting.

A small blurr caught my eye and I zoned in on Alice closing in fast on Jasper. Immediatly I ran to cut her off but was slammed to the ground from behind and was viciously being ripped at by Edward.

"This hurt me more, love." He said as he went in to sever my head, but was ripped from my body and thrown whole into the fire beside us, becoming noting but a pile of ash along with his army.

"JASPER!" I yelled when I jumped up to see Alice right on him.

She jumped on his back pulling his neck enough for us all to hear the cracks in his skin.

"STAY away!" She said none to sane. This witch had lost her damn mind!

"Im gonna fucking kill you bitch!" I spit out at her, venom dripping from my chin. I felt paralyzed in fear for my mate and anger at the fucking twit on his back holding him hostage. He couldnt move. One wrong twitch and his head would roll.

"Oh, Bella. Jazzy is mine... he will always be mine." She turned his head and kissed him deeply on the mouth which had me growling and fighting my urge to run over to them and rip her to pieces.

"Your days are numbered. You hurt him, and I will lengthen them significantly just so I can torture your ass every fucking day until you are begging me for death, then I will continue. You will never die... and I will never stop until you do. Take your choice Alice. You can either die or be tortured until you do." She scowled at me from over Jaspers shoulder. He looked just as beautiful. Never showing his fear.

"I choose..." She jumped down from her back and began to make her way slightly towards the fire. "NONE OF THE ABOVE!"

Many things happened at once. Alice hurled Jasper into the flames, Rose began to glow and scream, tears streaming from her eyes. Peter, Char, and me ran toward her to stop her, but didnt reach them in time, and I fell to my knees in front of the fire. A deep pain errupted in my chest and burned through my entire being. This couldnt be happening!

All I remember is getting up and everything went black.

* * *

My vision came by little by little. The forest around me was unfamiler and I couldnt find a scent trail of all my friends and family. I felt a deep pain in my chest, and I clutched it. It was the only thing I had left to remind me that he was real... that he was there. I looked around the forest. Alice must have escaped. A twitch made its way to my attention. I looked down and noticed an arm in my hand. She must have gotten away... but atlease she wasnt unscathed. I would find her... I would kill her... then I would join Jasper... I had nothing else in me to keep living. with that thought, I began to search for a road sign home.

I made it back to the house to see that everyone was outside picking up the yard, and garret and Rosalie were digging through the ashes looking for jasper's dog tag no doubt.

"Bella!" Char came running up to me and captured me in a crushing hug. "Oh, sugar, where have you been?! you have been gone for 2 weeks!" She said, pulling back to look into my dead ones.

"I dont know... But im back." I walked away from her and made my way toward mine and Jasper's tree in the woods. I looked out into the forest and couldnt stop the sobs that racked my body. We were so... close. we were perfect... and I never told him... I loved him!

I sat there for what felt like forever just staring at our tree, memories of my Jasper running continuously through my head. And, for a moment, it felt as if his arms wrapped around me. A shiver ran down my body, and the sadness disappeared, only to return with a vengence when the sensation was gone, and again I broke down into tears.

Once it got dark, I decided that I needed to go home. Although, without the other half of my soul, it wouldn't feel like home anymore. Slowly, I made my way back to the house where the rest of my family were. I plastered the best smile on my face that I could muster before walking through the door. Apparently my pokerface wasn't as good as I thought, because everyone turned their attention to me, their conversation halted and their smiles fading. Replacing their smiles were sympathetic expressions.

One by one, they slowly made their way to comfort me. Charlotte was first, followed by Victoria, then Esme, Rosalie, and everyone else came in a wave.

I couldn't hold back anymore. My heart was shattered, and I needed this. I broke out crying literally a river of venom. Even without Jasper being here to project my emotions, everyone seemed to feel the same. They all cried also. It was as if the reality of Jasper's death finally sank in with each of them.

Three hours of crying later, we were all hit with fatigue. Vampires don't sleep, but if we could, we would have passed smooth out that night. But, instead, we decided to go out for a hunt to replenish our energy.

Char, Rose and I partnered up. Esme lingered back and went with the others. I didnt need a motherly figure hovering over me at this moment. I wanted to be left to my own, but Char and Rose refused. I guess they thought I was going to go into another catatonic state and dissapear again. If only they, I would have welcomed such a feeling. My tears had long ran dry, but the pain that was crushing into my chest was horrible and full of flames. I couldnt think straight.

I didnt really feel the hunger take over me as we found a heard of deer. In fact, the smell of them revolting to my instincts and stopping me in my tracks.

"Bella? Whats wrong?" Rose caught onto my odd behavior. But no words came to my mind. Instead I forced my legs into action and took down the first deer in my path and drained him, shoving his carcass off to the side and taking down another. I didnt taste, or smell... Just did. Once finished with the small heard, we kept going, searching for more to help replinish out unsaitable hunger.

"Rose... Look." I heard char whisper. we all stopped in our tracks and looked around the forest. Carnage. Massequre.

My scent lingered in the air, fading, but still present. The reckage in front of us was clearly from me. I had no memory of any of it. I dont even remember passing any of this on my way back home.

"Oh, Sug... Why didnt you tell us?" Char said, trying to put her arms around me, but I softly swatted them away.

"I told you. I dont remember anything. Trust me, If I had remembered killing any of her little lackys, I would have never came back. I would have pressed on and killed everyone of them fucked up prissy ass fuckers..." I pinched my eyes closed, then took a deep breath.

"Im going to follow it. Go back and get the others. If this is the damage path, then obviously I was on her trail." I didnt give them a chance to stop me, and felt the wind in my hair as I whipped through the trees, following my own destruction trail.

* * *

I stopped in a clearing and took in the familiar place. The arm still lying on the forest floor where I had tossed it, twitching and wiggling. This is where I had come to myself. This is the place I had turned back.

The sound of whispered footfalls on the forest floor alerted me to the others behind me. Their scent washing over me, and I turned to greet them. There was no smile, no look on my face. I was beginning to think I couldnt feel anymore. I didnt feel anything besides sadness... maybe I was broken.

"Bella!" Esme gasped as she took in the clearing. It was by far the worst. There was hardly a clear spot on the forest floor. Im guessing they decided that the flight plan wasnt working, so they decided to fight... and lost terriblely. Who cared. I felt no remorse.

"Oh, my!" Esme said again, placing a hand over her mouth. I felt like snickering at her. She was a vampire. A strong and fear worthy vampire. Why the hell was she acting like a shy little girl? But I held my tounge and instead decided to ignore the looks of shock on everyones face. The only ones who didnt show it was Char, Rose, and Vic. They knew what I was going through and didnt want to even try to offer these low lives on the forest floor any type of sympathy. they deserved what I had dealt.

"Bella, maybe you and I should talk about this. Try to make since of all of this your feeling..." Carlisle cut off at a pointed look from me.

"I have already made since of it Carlisle. My mate is dead. I couldnt save him. Alice had it coming. I dont feel one bit bad about any of this." I turned to the girls. "Will you help me put them in a pile so I can light their bitch ass's on fire?" I asked. At their nod, we began to round up all the discarded vampire parts. Some being thrown into tree tops and some all the way through the woods. When we were sure that it was finished, I fished my zippo from my pocket, flicked it and threw it on the pile of limbs. The fire's flamed danced in my eyes as I watched it put them all to ash in a matter of seconds. None of them deserved anything less.

A vision of Jasper's face, the worry and love that shown in his eyes as the fire licked at his body and turned it to dust. I would join him... I would be with him... But first. I would avenge him and kill alice and her lackys, then I would kill the bitch that was haunting my mate. After that... I would join him. The flames continued to dance. I could feintly hear the others calling out to me... nothing but an echo... I didnt want to hear any of them... I didnt want to see any of them right now.

I took off on a blind run. I could feel the sticky sweet feeling of darkness and hate flowing over me like a blanket. I wanted it... I needed it... But I needed to feel and see the agony on every face of my prey more. I shoved the feeling back and kept dashing forward. Chasing and unknown scent. The retched smell filled my nose. Jasper... I will be with you... Im so sorry.

* * *

 **(Authors Note: Alright yall! thank you so much for reading. Please review and make sure to check out the story I told you about at the beginning of this chapter. Thank yall. REVIEW! Love yall!) -SouthernGals 93/94**


	13. Chapter 13

**(Authors Note: Alright yall. Here is the next chapter. We are sorry, its a bit shorter then all the others but we were running out of ways to write this one and do it right. We hope yall love it anyways.)**

* * *

{AlicePOV}

I searched my visions again and again for the thousandth time. Nothing had changed. I was going to die and soon if I didnt hurry and find a way out of this... There has always been a loop hole in my visions... An escape clause of sort. But every time I checked to see if any of my ideas had worked... They changed in drastic ways, but all of them leading to my brutal end by Bella. It was almost like she was unstoppable. I know that killing ones mate makes them lose their minds momentarily. But its possible for vampires to remate, not that I wanted that Bitches happiness anyways. But I didnt want some phycho vampire bitch with a vendetta chasing me down for the rest of my existence.

Edward was dead, so I couldnt use him as a sheild anymore. Maria has left me stranded with noone. Not one single soldier to protect me. She said I killed her prize, therefore I was no good to her anymore. Fucking Bitch, and I trusted her!

I snatched the venom covered shirt tail from my handless stub of a wrist, placed a rock in it, balled it up and threw it as hard and as far as I could away from me in a different direction. I hoped that the scent left on the shirt tail would drive her away from me and buy me some time to figure out another plan.

I ran through the forest as the fastest speed I have ever ran... Like hell was on my heels... and it was. I could hear the foot falls of the she bitch behind me gaining ground... fast.

* * *

{RosePOV}

I dont understand what happened. I... I feel like this whole mess is my fault. Bella is completly out of commision. Her one focus being on finding Alice and killing her and everyone she has with her.

I grabbed Charlies leg and carried it over to his body to be reconnected.

"Here, Ill go and find your hand and other foot." I said getting up to scout the area.

We followed Bella after she took off on us. We found her sitting in the middle of the forest tearing vampires apart. Litterally into little bittie pieces. The look on charlies face was shocked. He had never seen a blood rage and it looked like she had slipped off and lost herself behind the darkness again.

He tried to coax her out of it. Bring her back to the forefront of her mind. But she saw it as a threat when he got to close and wripped his limbs off, scattered them as far as she could and took off again.

If only I was able to reach him just a half a second sooner... He would be here and she would still be the bella that I have grown to love and concider my sister.

But I hadnt. My power was to much for me to handle still... And I had failed in saving my brother... In saving Bella's mate... In saving Bella.

I reached a tree about 20 miles away from the place where the rest of the family was and found his other arm in the limbs hanging down. Jumping up into the tree I snatched it.

My power began to flare around me in warning and I took in my surroundings. Feeling a presence not to far away from me and gaining fast... Quickly thinking. I jumped up into a tree and pulled myself out of the scent trail. Waiting for him... When he passed under my branch, I jumped down and tackled the new vampire. In a fit of snarling and biting... we rolled until I was pinned beneath him.

* * *

{BellaPOV}

I ran waded into the river and dipped my head down under the water's surface. I was having one of my moment. I know who I am, but not where I am, or even when I am. I couldnt tell you if I have been chasing the pixie for a few weeks, or a few years. All I knew is that I was getting close... Its as if her very life is calling me to her... to kill her... to avenge my mate.

Popping back out of the water, I hurridly got dress just as her scent washed over my nose. The feeling was coming back. The one that dulled all of my sences except the one that was locked on her. With force, I hurridly threw my shield up and tried with all my power to block it from taking over. After some time, it finally did. But her scent was still strong as if she was standing right beside me.

Crouching down into a fighting stance, I searched the woods around me. My eyes flew from ground to tree tops as I searched for her. I could smell her retched smell clearly and I knew she was hiding from view. She was here... there was not doubt about that.

Why she would come willingly to death was beyond me, and to be quite honest, I kind of enjoyed hunting her. Making her squirm in fear. Since Maria had abandoned her and taken the rest of her army that had made it. Im sure she was doing alotof that.

"Bella, you wont find me. Jasper trained me himself... I know stratagy. Which you seem to have threw out the window. Very sloppy Bella." She snickered.

"Do not speak my mates name! Ever, or Ill rip your damn tounge from your head!" I seethed.

"You are about as threatening as a kitten. Give up Bella. If you leave me to my devices, Ill let the rest of the family live. Im sure Maria and I can take the lot of you down without a problem if you keep it up. This is your last warning." She warned. I smirked.

"Im sure you could... Thats is if Maria hadnt exiled you and left you for me to play with. Your this kittens little ball of yarn."

I saw movement from the tree above me and stepped out of the way just in time for her to jump down and try to tackle me.

"Well, thanks for coming down and saving me the trouble to come get you." I sneered, then lunged at her. We went down to the ground, both of us fighting for the upper hand. Jasper had trained her well. But he trained me better.

flashes of Jasperes smiling face came to my mind as I fought with alice. The first time I ever saw him... the day I tried to kick his ass... the first time we kissed during blood play... getting caught at chipendales... and making love under the trees. But one image was always sore. The look of love on his face as the flames consumed him and took him away from me.

A shreik smashed me out of my thoughts as I noticed Alice was missing a leg and I had it held in my hand. With a wicked smile... One smile that people would think I was crazy.. I sauntered foward to finish her off.

Her screams echoed off the trees and I bathed in each one of them. commiting them to memory as I ripped her little piece by little piece apart and burned her.

"Bella..." She yelled, and when I looked into her eyes I saw the alice I became friends with. The one who manipulated me into believing her every word... The won who started it all...

She looked up to the sky and smiled.

"Im coming my love... my Ja..." Just then, I shoved my hand in her mouth and ripped her tounge from her head. Tossing it into the flames, I kicked her head into the pyre and stood there watching as she burned to nothing but dust in the wind.

* * *

{JacobPOV}

I had heard the screaming and knew they didnt belong to Bella. I only hope that I get there before she walks into the pyer to. I know this has got to be hard on her. Hurting the ways she is... I can just imagine it must feel the same as if I were to lose jesse. I would go mad with rage and devestation.

By the time I arrived on the scene Bella was right up next to the pyer. Her hair was flying around her from the heat waves coming from the flames. I came to a halt a few feet behind her and shifted.

"Bella..." I called her name hoping to get her to turn around.

"Bella... Just turn around and look at me. Please."

"Why?!" She cracked out. A hand coming up to her face. "Its all over... Dad is saved. He has the pack and the cullens. Victoria had Gabriel, And Alice is dead..." She hissed the last part, then spit into the fire.

"Everyone has the happy ever after. Everyone's lives get to go back to normal... Except mine. Why?!" She whirled around and faced me. The tears were streaming down her face like a waterfall.

"Bella, you made that possible for us... you saved our lives... We need you. Without you... we would all still be divided..." She smiled softly, then turned back around.

"Im glad you are all able to be friends and get along Jake... but without Jasper... I feel as if my life doesnt have any meaning anymore..." She took a deep breath let it out. "Tell Charlie I love him, Tell everyone else the same... And make sure to tell them that Im sorry." She said then began to walk forward.

"Bella, No wait!" Rose came running into the clearing, but bella kept walking until the flames began to lick at her face.

"Bella!" We heard the roar, then she was jerked away from the fire and out of sight. I looked around the group that had showed up. Charlie was missing... So was Rose.

* * *

 **(Authors Note: Sorry for it being really short this round. we will try and make the last chapter one that will count... Yes... The next chapter we update will be the last chapter on this story. So yall please give us some love! And lets say goodbye to this story the right way with lots of love and reviews. If you liked this story, please look us up on Instagram SouthernGals9394 or hit us up on facebook SouthernGals9394. We are not just writers... were singers. On facebook and instagram we will post pics of some of the things in our stories like chapter cover pics for each chapter of the stories and so forth... update notifications. New story upcomings and such. we hope to see you there! lots of love!)**

 **SouthernGals**


	14. Chapter 14

**(Authors Note: Alright yall. This is another short chapter. We are currently throwing the idea up for a sequel. were not sure yet if we are going to make a short epilogue or do a whole sequel. We hope yall love this chapter and don't hate us to much for ending it the way we did. We hope to see all your reviews and let us know what you think!)**

* * *

{BellaPOV}

The wind blew my hair around my face. I couldnt see what was going on but could smell the feint scent of an unknown male and the scents of my dad and rose following us. Whoever this was who had me, I didnt care. If they were to kill me... I would welcome death with open arms.

The scents of rose and my dad got farther and farther away as we ran, then we finally came to a stop and I was put down. My feet hitting the ground with a soft thud. My eyes were focused on the dirt at my feet.

"Bella. Look at me..." The voice of the stranger had me snarling and growling like a rabid animal.

"Im alive." The man said and I snapped my eyes to his... Looking deep into his crimson gaze. My jasper stared back at me. As if he had not been burned on the pyre. All rational explanations were completly twarted by the simple fact that his scent was nothing like the one I fell in love with. He smelled at pine and smoke.

With another snarl, I slammed the imposter to a tree. Whoever thought this was a joke... whoever was playing such a dirty trick was going on my list for the bella slaughter house.

"Who the fuck are you!" I yelled into his face, my body fighting to betray my comand. It wanted to reach out and hold the man who looked so much like my mate. Who's voice could leave goose bumps on a vampire female... being so velvety smooth and rustic... husky.

His eye softened with a hint of humor. I didnt think anything about this situation was funny in the slightest and growled my displeasure.

"Now Darlin' if you dont calm yourself down right now, Im gonna have to make ya submit. I dont wanna have to do it. Now listen. I am still the same man... maybe a little more red eyed, but Im still the same man. Open your senses far past that of your smelling. You will feel the pull is back." I stared at him for a long moment before finally following through with his instructions. It couldnt hurt.

The pull was feint, but there. Letting my shield down, it finally crashed down on me. The pull so strong, it sucked me to him like glue.

"Jasper..." My voice was broken, and wavering... He was alive. My eyes looked into his and I finally saw my cowboy with crystal eyes. As if the film that was over my rational brain had been removed and he stood forefront.

Time stood still for a millisecond as I drank him in... then I jumped on him, my legs instinctively wrapping around his waist as I attacked his lips. The sound of our clothes being ripped off in a desperate attempt to reconnect our love in a raw need for passion. I took a short breath to reconvince myself that this was not a hallucination.

My lips met his again in a passionate rage, and he answered with just as much aggression. I hadn't even known he had moved before my back was pressed firmly up against a tree. Again, I broke away from the kiss and just gently held his face to soak in my own personal miracle.

And just like that, I threw my head back in ecstasy as he slowly showed me how desperate his need truly was. He started out with the loving passion that we both missed and yearned for so much during our time apart.

As our fever spiked, so did our driven urge to reach our completion together. He pulled my hair so that I threw my head back with a groan as I pulled him closer; he squeezed my arms, silently telling me how badly he needed me. Then he lowered us to the ground, allowing me access to scratch his back, earning a satisfying growl from my mate as he arched his back, bringing his torso closer to me to where I could pull him even tighter.

As our eroticism continued, our kisses became more agressive, our...reunion...became more fierce. And after what seemed like days, we finally were completely satisfied together. We laid on the ground, my head on his chest and his arms wrapped firmly around me, as if never letting me go again. Which, I was perfectly happy with.

I chuckled as my head layed on his chest, he stroked my hair soothingly. Sighing in contentment as his finger nails grazed my scalp gently. Looking up at him, I smiled.

"I love you Jasper..." I said, feeling the love for him leave me and be absorbed into him... Just like I wanted it to always be.

"I love you too, Darlin'... Aint no other woman for me." He said smiling that lopsided grin that always had me weak kneed. I felt the familier heat build up in my lower abdomen again... The almost warmth from us still being intangled together... with one last lusty, passionate look... we started our dance all over again... and lasted well into the next few weeks.

* * *

 _{1 year later}_

Rose was running around the room, busteling as she hurridly got everything together to do my hair. She was more nervous and excited them I was and if vampires could pass out, im sure she would have already eaten carpet by now.

Today was my wedding day. Jasper waiting outside for me right now, for me to walk down the isle. I would finally have the white dress and my dad walking me down the isle to the man I love. The one I would only love.

I felt rose put another bobby pin in my hair as she secured it in the simple but elegant updo she was working for. Spraying it with a mist of hair spray, she turned me to the mirror for me to see her masterpiece with a huge smile on her face. It was infact a job well done.

"You look beautiful, bella..." I heard my dad choke up behind me as Rose walked off to grab my dress and shoes.

"Thank you Daddy..." I said. Still entranced by the immortal beauty staring back at me... Almost couldnt believe it was me in that mirror... looking like a celestial angel.

"Alright charlie... Out out out... we need to get the bride into her wedding gown and ready to walk down the isle in 10 mins. Out." She shooed and shoved him out the door.

The dress fit me like a grove at the top, and flowed beautifuly down into a full skirt. The sheer corset top of the dress making my curves more pronounced and full. I looked as if I had stepped out of the fashion pages of a pnina torne edition of wedding angels.

The front bow sewed into the corset giving it the affect and look from his time.

"Are you ready?" Victoria asked, fluffing the dress's train one more time to make it flow just right as I walked down the isle. With a nod, I took a breath and walked from the room and met my dad at the stairs so he could walk me down the isle. Victoria and Rose taking the lead and walking down as my brides maids.

Halfway down the stair, Jake joined my dad on the other side. Feeling as it was his job as well to give me away. Letting Jasper know that the pack would stand by us and always be a willing ally to us. And a way of saying he approved.

As the double door opend to the backyard, Jasper turned to look at me. Our eyes meeting. Everything felt like it was as it should be. My dad and jake planted my hands in his and kissed my cheek and the wedding began. Our vows being said to each other and the beauty of writing them ourselves, touching the hearts of not only us but the guests in the audience.

As we sealed the kiss, rose began to glow and we were covered in fire from head to toe, little flickers of flames danced around us and flicked into the air creating little hearts of fire into the air.

As we pulled away, the flames shot into the air as rose raised her hand. They exploded into fireworks into the sky. we looked at rose and she smiled.

* * *

 **{Time Skip}**

I ran through the woods, taking down animal after animal. Nothing seemed to be sating my thirst these last few months and it was excruciating in the least. Jasper was worried. It didnt matter if I drank animals dry until I was sloshing. The burn was always there... and constantly getting worse every day that went by... I didnt know what was wrong with me.

Pulling another long gulp from the animal, sighing as the contact of the blood on my throat relieved the burn, then groaning and whining as it returned with a fever the moment I swallowed.

Victoria came running up to me as I angrily threw the carcus away from me, whimpering at the pain in my throat. My hand instinctivly went up to try and soothe the burning.

"Bella... Im so sorry... maybe we should..." Victoria stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes wide as saucers.

"What?" I rasped out, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Its impossible..." She murmered. I looked at her with a confused stare... then felt a shift in my lower abdomen and gasped.

"Bella... your pregnant..." She whispered.

I couldnt believe it... Vampires were frozen, never aging or changing... But the moveing I felt in my stomach was telling me it was true. And victoria's look of pure horror...

"I... Its impossible..."

* * *

 **(Authors Note: Were so so so sorry that it was short. But the story was coming to an end and we were trying to drag it out into the last two chapter at the very least. that is why they are shorter then all the rest. We want to thank all of yall who have followed/Faved/Reviewed this beloved story and followed us through the writing process. we had so much fun writing it and hoped yall had fun reading it as well. We are tossing up the idea of making a sequel and hope to see a lot of feedback and on the idea and what yall think of the story as a whole. We love yall all! and don't you worry none! if you loved our writing, you have not seen the last of the two southern gals. we will be back! please check us out on instagram SouthernGals9394. we have posted pictures of covers for each and every chapter of all of our stories. Including the extra peaks of the wedding dress Bella wore in her wedding in this last chapter. We hope to see yall there! please remember to review and let us know what you think about the story and the idea on the sequel. lots of love! Yall have a merry Christmas yall!)**

 **-SouthernGal9394**


End file.
